


Where No Fan Has Gone Before

by Lt Torani (trickster_94)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Protagonist, M/M, Many Star Trek References, Playing with Canon, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, maybe smut in the future?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickster_94/pseuds/Lt%20Torani
Summary: Reader is a huge Star Trek nerd and super proud. One night after a comic convention, she runs into someone who looks alotlike Anton Yelchin..which is kinda impossible and lives every fans' dream of getting beamed up to a surprise life of 'danger and disease wrapped in darkness and silence' while also having fun. Fun also involving two people who could be the doppelgangers of one Chris Pine and Karl Urban, which seems to complicate something already super life altering.





	1. Beam Me Up??

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, but here you go. I had this idea floating around, something akin to Galaxy Quest. It's also a reflection of my own nerdiness

You were worn out, sore, and just dog tired.

You had just exited the convention center still dressed to the nines in your custom made authentic Star Trek Kelvin Timeline cosplay but today you learned that the characters of your favorite sci-fi show were _not_ joking when they spoke about how the collars could strangle someone.

It was day 3, the last day of the comic convention and it was your 'relaxing day' you set aside for yourself to just walk about the center, go to some panels you were itching to see, and hang out with the few friends you'd made. The first couple of days at the hall had been mostly dedicated to buying stuff from vendors and local artists with a panel here and there. 

Now, though, it was late and you were just exiting the convention center to head back to your hotel across the street. 

You had saved quite a while for this weekend and found it _totally worth it_. A bonus was that a _lot_ of people had unexpectedly stopped her to take photos with you. Yup, the money saved for the outfit was also worth it. You figured when you got it to go all out if it was going to be a custom piece anyway. She sprung for a science blue color complete with an authentic looking Lieutenant stripe and badge (though the badge was a slightly uncomfortable pin that was currently digging into your chest right now). 

You strolled own the street jamming to _'Joyride'_ by the Killers- wary, but not too wary as the streets were mostly filled with others in cosplay. You was passing by a darker than comfortable alley when you felt a hand grab your shoulder tight as a vice and drag you in. 

“Gah! What the hell, man?!” You turned to face your attacker in the power stance that was taught to you by your self-defense instructor. “Back off, creep! I may be small, but don't fuck with me, bub!” You snarled, trying to do a weird impersonation of both Wolverine and Batman. Anything to sound more intimidating than you looked.

“We don't have time for zat, Lieutenant! We were supposed to meet up wit ze Captain at the rendezvous a half hour ago!” The man (a young one at that) bypassed your stance and dragged you by the arm deeper into the alley. 

“What are you talking abo-”

“My communicator was smashed by some old Earth vehicle wit old wheels so I had to improvise a device to reach ze frequencies zat Uhura is monitoring.” He pulled out a flip phone.

“Ooooh.” This guy took his character very seriously as she took in his Command Gold Star Trek cosplay. It was quite good! The guy even looked a _lot_ like Anton Yelchin. “You broke your 'communicator'..did you need to borrow mine?” You played along and reached into her Original Series tri-corder purse and pulled out her Original Series communicator replica. You flipped it open and it made it's trademark chirping noise. 

“Zis is Chekov! Please follow zese coordinates! Two to beam up!-...Lieutenant? Ver did you get zos relics?” He gasped as he took hold of your communicator. “Ve could have used zese!” He pressed on of the buttons.

 _-”Enterprise. Spock here.”-_ it played out.

“Mister Spock? How did you find zis frequency so fast?..Hello?...Come in! Zis is Ensign Chekov!” He started to shake it in frustration.

“Whoa, whoa. Calm down, buddy. It's just a prop! A really good one but-”

A shimmering started to surround you both. A weird sensation overcame you, like the few times you'd had a bad shrimp or ate too much ice cream. The light then became **blinding** and there was a pause of nothingness.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

The next thing you knew, you were in a white room filled with panels and screens and a whole bunch of technological looking stuff you didn't have names for. You felt like someone had sucker punched you and then slapped a liquid nitrogen Icy Hot patch on your body. You gasped and gawked as you took in the people in your surroundings. 

There were people dressed as what you could only describe as the world's most hardcore Star Trek fans running about what seemed to be, if you remembered correctly, the transporter room on J.J. Abrahm's Enterprise...

“Lieutenant! Please, come wit me. The Captain needs to see us!” The Anton look-alike pulled you down from the raised platform and began leading you out. 

“Now hold on just a second!” You pulled her arm from his grasp. “Look, I don't know what kind of drugs you're on, man, but this is kidnapping!..or something! No matter how cool it is.” You crossed your arms and looked at him, then around the room in defiance.

“ _Please_ , Lieutenant, ve must see ze Captain-”

“Too late!” came a voice waltzing down the halls. And holy _shit balls_ You couldn't believe your eyes. Strutting down the hall, in all his perfection and glory, was **the** Chris Pine! He was fully decked out in Captain Kirk gear and made you excited in every way..including the embarrassing and inconvenient way because _hellooo_ , it's freakin' **Chris Pine**. 

“Report, Lieutenant.” he eyed your striped cuff. “What happened down there? I don't recall adding a second Science Officer to the away team for reconnaissance.” He now eyed you more intently. 

Was he acting right now? Were you on some kind of set? “M-Mr. Pine! It's such an _honor_ , sir! I-I'm a huge fan on your work.” You grasped his hand for an enthusiastic shake. His eyes widened. “I've loved your work, from Princess Diaries 2 to Jack Frost, but if I'm being honest my favorite is your take on Captain Kirk.” You gestured to your outfit. “If it wasn't obvious, I'm a huge Star Trek fan.” You blushed. 

“I see.” He let go of your hand and looked down, his shoulders began to shake and as he looked up you saw he was in a fit of laughter. You were confused, but tried to match his laughing with your own...awkward. “Partook in too much of the local libations, I see. Well, we'll have Doctor McCoy and his staff have a look at you so I can get a proper comprehensive report.” He gave you a friendly slap on the shoulder.

“Heh...what?” You were **so** confused. 

“Mister Chekov, would you please escort Lieutenant...um..what was your name?” He seemed puzzled for a second.

“Um, my name's F/N...F/N L/N.”

“Right, right. Escort Lieutenant _L/N_ to the Med Bay, please. Then join us on the bridge so you can navigate us the hell out of this weird alternate dimension.” You then watched Chris' perfect ass walk its way back down the hall, but you couldn't help the gaping mouth plastered on your face.

“Come on, Lieutenant. Let us take it nice and slow.” 'Chekov' put his hand on the small of your back as he lead your now zombified body toward an elevator tube. You knew it was the turbo lift, but this recreation was _too_ good.

“Wait, where are you taking me? Am I getting paid for this gig? Hey!” You cried out as the doors swished shut.”

“Med Bay” He said and stood there like this was all normal. This was most certainly **not** normal and would go down in history as the _weirdest_ kidnapping **ever** , but you supposed there were worse ways to be tortured or die.


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are revealed and a hopeful trust can be made.

_-swoosh-_

The not-so-fake-looking Med Bay doors opened and the scent of hospital immediately hit you. This...could **not** be happening!

“Doctor. Zis is Lieutenant L/N and the Captain requests a medical evaluation to make sure she iz fit for debriefing.”

“Um, I think this is taking it a bit far-” You shut up stunned in silence.

“Thank you, Chekov. Tell the captain I'll have Lieutenant..uh”

“L/N”

“Yes. Lieutenant L/N in and out quick as I can. Dismissed.”

“Yes, Doctor.” Yelchin's twin replied as he left you standing with **THE** Karl Urban. He was even more stunning up close!

“Well, Lieutenant, what seems to be the-”

“I love you.” You blurted out.

“...Beg pardon?” He gave you an astonished look like someone smacked him with a fish, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

“I-I mean I _love_ your work! I'm such a huge fan!” You gushed and reached out to almost violently shake his hand. “The smaller roles were, great don't get me wrong. Almost Human and your bits as Cupid and Julius Cesar were awesome but your role as Reaper of Doom and Judge Dredd were milestones of my childhood, sir- aaand I just made things weird and am shaking your hand for _way_ too long..heh. Sorry.” You let go and took a step back.

He looked down at the hand you metaphorically made a baby with and then glanced back to you. With out another word he reached into his medical pouch and whipped out the scanner prop for the latest Star Trek universe and shined the light uncomfortably close to your face with an intense look in his eye.

“Okaaaay? Um” you stepped back further. “You're way in my personal bubble now, Mr. Urban. I'm sorry if that handshake was too forward but-”

“Have you taken any off-world drugs while you were down there?”

“Excuse me?”

“Contracted some kind of disease on that planet?”

“No?-”

“Well I can't find traces of any brain or cranial damage with this basic scan, but I want you stripped and on the bio-bed just to make sure-”

“Now hold your horses right there, sir.”

“Horses?-”

“Not the point!”

“Lieutenant, don't make me order you-”

“Listen, _bub_ ,” You emphasized with a poke to his **solid** chest,” I know you're some awesome movie star and all-”

“Movie star?-”

“ **Let me finish**. I don't know how Hollywood runs this outfit, but I'm gonna draw the line **right now** that I am NOT that kind of girl.”

“What in the hell are you-”

“Have I fantasized about being your groupie? Maybe” You pondered out loud, turning away from him to vocalize your thoughts. “But now that reality is settling in I can't let it get that far.” You spun around and saw his bewildered face. “I apologize, Mr. Urban, but I can't let this continue. I mean, hell, I just met you! And if this is what you're really like then clearly it's true what they say 'Never Meet Your Heroes'. Good day to you, sir!” And with that you turned to leave, but before you could reach the door you felt a pinch by your neck and the World went black...  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

_”...Jim I'm tellin' you she's not in the system..she's not one of us-”_

_Ugh..what hit me..?_

_”Bones that's insane!”_

_These assholes.._ you started to groan _way too noisy..._

_”She's not on the Fleet servers and she's not inoculated with **anything** up to this century's standards. Hell, she's a genuine archaic 21st century gal, Jim!”_

_”How is that even possible? We didn't slingshot around any sun lately, at least not that I can remember...”_

_I like that episode..._

_”It had to be that damned ion storm I told ya we shouldn'ta flown into. Didn't Chekov say that planet looked awfully similar to Old Earth?”_

_Always an ion storm..._ you couldn't help the small snort of a chuckle you let out as your senses slowly started coming back to you.

You started blinking your eyes open, squinting a bit against the bright medical lights. Two blurry figures started back down at you, their faces a bit hard to make out.

“Bones,” you heard the one that looked like he had a halo glowing around his head, “She's waking up.”

“I can see that, _captain_.” A small smile graces your lips as you found that southern drawl comforting. “But what in the hell are we gonna do with her? Can we just send her on her way back in a shuttle?”

“We're already through the ion storm apparently in our own dimension again. Unless some other freak event happens, there's nothing I can do, Bonsey.”

“We're in deep shit, Jim.”

“Tell me about it...”

“Enough!” You popped up like a daisy, taking both men by surprise. “Who ever you are, you're both interrupting my nap and awesome dream where I was on **the** Star Trek Enterprise.” You rubber your eyes roughly, losing patience for them to become clear on your own. “And why do I feel like someone used me like a damn pin cushion?” You rubbed a few tender spots on your arms.

“That would be so you didn't catch or spread some ancient disease among the ship, little Missy.” Karl Urban gave you a slightly chastising look. “Who knows what you coulda caught around here in the 23rd century.”

“Twenty.. _what_?”

“Look, kid, I don't know how to tell you this but-” Mr. Pine started.

“Mr. Pine, I appreciate the concern, but I'm not a kid and I'm sure this has just been some weird misunderstanding. This 'fan experience' has been...weird..but I'm still geeking out about it either way and I won't press charges and-”

“For Pete sake, you're in the future, girl!”

“And you're on _crack_.” You jumped off the weird 'smart bed', but before you could get far Chris grasped you firmly by the arms and shoved you toward the wall with a strange window playing some space recording images.

“Look! Look out there! We're in **space** and I know it's hard to believe considering what century you're from, but there it is!”

You looked at the 'view' with skepticism. “Yeah, it's pretty convincing alright. Hats off to your stage production.”

“Ugh!” He shouted and threw his hands up in frustration. “Bones. Your turn.”

“Kid, what we're tryin' ta say is-”

“NOT a kid. I'm 26, thank you very much Mr. Urban.” You crossed your arms and pouted a bit in defiance.

“Right...Look I don't know who this Karl is you keep talkin' about, or that Pine fellow, but my name is McCoy. Leonard McCoy. And-”

“You mean Doctor Leonard _Horatio_ McCoy, son of David and Elenora, and originally a medical physician from Atlanta, Georgia. You're a divorcee with a Jocelyn Darnell (now Treadway) and have a little girl on Earth named Joanna and are currently the CMO of the starship Enterprise and are good friends with one Phillip Boyce, Surgeon General of Starfleet..am I right?”

The look on his face gave you the confirmation you needed that this was indeed _not_ a sick and elaborate practical joke or some kind of fan event. All he could do was stare at you in silence. You suspect he had that 'blood running cold' feeling going on as he was frozen on the spot and only whimpering out short noises like he was trying to form words. _Imagine that. I tongue tied a doctor.._

You clicked your fingers in front of his face. “Whew, boy. I think I broke him, eh?” You turned toward the person you knew now was _not_ Chris Pine. More surprise was felt when he drew out his phaser and aimed it right at you as he stepped in front of McCoy.

“Who the hell **are** you?! How do you know all this?! Bones..Bones! Snap out of it!” He was shaking. He couldn't hold the phaser steady and you simply put your hands up palm out and stepped back _very_ slowly.

“You want me to lay my cards on the table? No funny business and all that?” You asked him warily, but still looking him in the eye. It reminded you of trying to be calm with a cornered wild animal, but this time you weren't trying to placate a hungry raccoon back home in California.

“No tricks?”

“No tricks. But I will warn you, you probably won't even believe a word I say. Just know it's the truth...at least my truth, anyway.” You slowly lowered your arms in a sign of trust.

“Fine.” He lowered his phaser. “How do you know all that about my best friend.” His gaze on you was focused and intense..which would be really hot if it weren't laced with a touch of fear and anger. He was scared, and so were you, but you _had_ to remain calm until you could freak out in your own time.

“My name is F/N L/N. I'm 26 from Northern California from Earth's 21st Century. And I'm a huge Star Trek nerd.”

“There's that phrase again. What the hell is a Star Trek?” He holstered his phaser and took a step closer.

_-sigh-....Here goes.., well, everything_

“Star Trek was a television series that came out in Earth's 20th Century and continued hype and franchise history well into the early 21st Century. It follows the (at the time) 5 year mission exploits of a Captain James T. Kirk and his crew of over 400 on the starship Enterprise as they explored the universe. The main cast followed James Kirk, Spock (a half-Vulcan), Dr. McCoy, Communications Officer Uhura, Navigator Chekov, Pilot Sulu, and Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott....” his eyes grew paler and wider as you listed off each name. “Did you want me to continue?...Captain?”

He looked completely freaked out as he began running his hands through his hair and started pacing. “This is...this is just-”

“Unbelievable...I know. It's the same for me, y'know..” You don't think you hid your nervous look very well, but he stopped pacing and turned to you with a compassionate look on his face.

“So...what about me?”

You sighed. “You're Captain James Tiberius Kirk, son of George and Winona Kirk, brother to George Samuel Kirk who lives on Deneva with his wife Aurelan and their son Peter, and grew up in Riverside, Iowa. In this universe, your father died saving you and your mother on the U.S.S Kelvin. With your mother frequently off planet, your step-father Frank was abusive toward you and your brother until the day Sam left. You later experienced the horrors of Tarsus IV...” You left it at that with a whisper, knowing it was a touchy subject. “You're a tactical genius, ladies man, and until you got your captaincy at a historically young age, quite the trouble maker.” You gave a small giggle toward the end, causing him to give a slight smile of his own.

“Well...Y/N. I think it's safe to say I believe you.” He stepped up to you with confidence.

“That's good...because I feel-”

**_*WHUMP*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll are enjoying this to some extent. I know I am. Especially getting to geek out vicariously through this story. Not beta'd. Grammar errors are my own so if anyone wants to point them out just lemme know. Anyone wanting to debate trivia as well I'm totally open to it.


	3. A Promise in the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler, but the spark is ignited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY this took me ages. I have no real thought out plan for this, so keeping the ball rolling without over thinking this has been tough. Plus, I just got settled after this first week of school here in Chicago so there's that, but I'm just rambling excuses. Hope you like it. Short, but I think I got the hang of it.

The spell on McCoy had broken and he rushed to your side. It was a minor thing and you came back to real quick. He still had uncertainty in his eyes.

“How much more do you know?” The doctor furrowed his brow in contained frustration. The captain looked no different, but relaxed his previous defensiveness.

“Uh” You rubbed your arm in a nervous fidget. “Depends....you know what. Can you do me a favor before we really get into it, Captain Kirk, sir?” You gave a sheepish look over the doctor's shoulder, trying not to geek out that this specimen of a man was holding you _very_ close.

“Oh _now_ it's Captain.” He couldn't help but chuckle. “Sure _Lieutenant_. How can the Enterprise and her captain be of service.” He gave a mock bow with that damn dazzling smile. _Keep it together!_

“Um, temporary quarters to start off with. Then we need to seriously sit down and hash everything out.” You huffed out of the McCoy's arms. You stood up, straightened your 'uniform', and tried to collect your thoughts by starting to pace in a circle. You stopped as a thought popped into your head. You panicked, rushing into the captain's personal space and grasped his shoulders with near vice-like ferocity. “I-I need a promise.” You gulped.

He furrowed his brows in confusion. “I don't know if-”

“Or the closest thing you can give me to a promise.” You stared unblinking into his eyes, face set in the pinnacle of seriousness. If this was really happening, you needed reassurance.

He set his jaw and met you with an equally intense and sincere look and nodded. He covered your hands with his own and gave a slight squeeze in assurance. It felt nice. “I'll do what I can. You have my word.”

“Okay.” You leaned in close. “I'd really prefer if we kept this quiet and away from Section 31's radar.” You whispered, and felt him go tense. Good. That meant he knew of it and this was post _Into Darkness_ so you wouldn't have to be conflicted about all your information on the Kahn events. 

He turned toward you and you couldn't stop the rising flush as you felt the tickle of his lips a hair's breath away. “I swear to you I'll do what I can. Me, Bones, the whole senior staff. No one else will know.” And with that he pulled away and held your shoulders as well, lightly squeezing you in comfort as you two exchanged looks of trust.

“Well, Jim,” the doctor rose from his still seated position on your bio-bed, “I reckon we get our stowaway here a change of scenery, maybe some clothes, and a meal. Her blood-sugar's a might low an' I think we'd all feel more at ease on a full stomach. Don't you?” He proceeded to reset the bed for the next future patient.

“Great idea, Bones!” Kirk turned toward you. “I'll have Stores take your measurements and we'll have to have you under the guise of a Lieutenant since you've already been seen.” He gave you a good look up and down. “Sciences?”

“Yeah, well, I'm majoring in Biology and minoring in Animal studies and-...er..I guess I was..” You looked away as it was sinking in that you could no longer go back to everything you've known. You've essentially been 'spirited away' to a different time **and** reality! Your breathing started to quicken. 

“Easy there, little miss.” McCoy came up behind you and pulled your back against his solid chest. In what world was that helping!? “Slow down. Breath.” He exaggerated his own breathing. You could feel him and it really did help you relax a bit. “There's a girl. That's it.” You calmed down enough for his liking and he stepped away in what you felt was all too soon. 

You turned to face him.

“Better?” He quirked a brow.

“Much, thanks. It just...hit me, y'know?” You knew you still had uneasiness written all over your features, but you couldn't help it. True, you didn't have much in the way of family back home. You've been on your own for a good while now. Perhaps the only real you had was your cat, Binx, that you left behind. But you were sure if you were declared 'dead' or 'missing' that your roommate would take good care of him. _Yeah. That's it! Think positive! Silver lining and all that!_ You were in fucking SPACE! 

You perked up right away. 

“I'm in SPACE!!”

“I'm sure we established tha-”

“No, you don't get it. **_I_** am in **_SPACE_**!! This is bananas!” You cheered as you jogged a little circle around the men like an idiot. Who cares? You deserved this geek moment!

“Bananas?” Jim quirked a brow.

You whipped your head around. “Don't tell me..”

“I've heard of 'em, but bananas haven't been around in about over a century.” McCoy absentmindedly stroked his chin in thought.

“Those maniacs!” Cue the dramatics. “They messed it up!” You dramatically threw yourself on your knees and pounded the floor. “Damn them...Damn them all t' hellfire!” End scene.

McCoy rushed over “What in the hell-”

“OH OH! I know this one! um....something about Apes, right?” Jim bounced on his toes.

You touched your nose and pointed at him like the winner of charades. “Ding, ding, ding! You really are an old movie lover.”

“Movie-?”

“Hollos. Right. I just gotta get used to that.” You got up and looked out the window at your view of the stars whizzing by. “Lord a'mighty. It really is a beautiful sight.” You sighed, transfixed.

Out of your line of sight, seeing your features highlighted by the glow of the galaxy, a simultaneous spark was lit in two different hearts. The Universe works in mysterious ways after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, criticism appreciated!


	4. Working It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Jim have a little 'fire-side' chat and Reader tries not too freak out...too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but throw in my own nerdiness around in this, because this would also be my ultimate fantasy (hence my writing of this) but I hope others that are reading this feel the same as well.

You paced your quarters.. _Hee, hee... **your** quarters!_ And thought about several scenarios that could come to play. 

You didn't know how deep into the Five Year Mission they were, and you were sure every Original Series episode wouldn't play out exactly the same, since this crew is much younger BUT the chemistry is certainly there...

_UGH!_

You were going to burn a tread into the floor at this rate.

Captain Kirk..or _Jim!_ (as he insisted) said he would gather the senior crew..but how could they believe you? True there was physical evidence McCoy could present in your biological cell markers and all, but you didn't want just blind surface belief. If these people were going to be the only thing standing between you and the Fleet Funny Farm, you needed their complete understanding and trust...but how..?  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

_*ding!*_

 

You had just the thought!

Now, if only Kirk could get him here..- _*SWOOSH*_

The door to your quarters opened and in walked Jim Kirk (whom you had to completely differentiate from Chris Pine with all of your might).

“So, are the crew quarters everything you thought they'd be?” He gave a smug smile as he seated himself next to you.

“And more, sir.” You beamed. This whole experience has you practically vibrating to no end.

“I told you, call me Jim!” He nudged. “Or do I have to make that an order?” He wagged those thick, expressive eyebrows you loved so much. _Fuuuuuck_ this was going to be so difficult!

“Jim.” You nodded. He got a light dusting of blush as you turned away to admire your room once again.

“Um, I need to make a request...a big one.” You bit your lip in nervousness. You had NO IDEA how he'll take this, but it was the best plan you had to truly convince him and the senior staff..especially Mr. Spock.  
“Fire away, Lieutenant.” He turned to face you with a more serious look on his face. Oh. You liked his 'listening face' a lot.

“I understand you and the others will have your doubts-”

“Hey, we won't-”

“Let me finish, Jim.” You donned your own serious face. 

He nodded and shut his mouth.

“I need you all to believe me without a shred of doubt, Jim.” You looked down, fiddling with your fingers.....These hands would be touching every fan's fantasy. 

You were going to experience what was only dreamed of! And who were you? Some 'nobody', that's who...Maybe you didn't deserve to be up here...Maybe someone more worthy than you would know **exactly** what to do! Jeez, Gene Roddenberry or J.J. Abrams should be up here, not you! What if you fuck up the canon..What if you've altered everything you've known?!

You were so deep in thought that you couldn't help the little flinch you gave as Kirk's hands encircled your own, pausing the incessant wringing of your fingers. 

“Hey, relax Y/N. You're gonna be alright.” He gave a sympathetic smile. “You're gonna be fine.” 

“Right, thanks...” You huffed. “So, I need you to schedule a meeting when you can with Spock.”

“Spock?-”

“Wait, wait, wait. Not _your_ Spock. I mean 'Ambassador Selek'.” You used air quotes, hoping those were still a thing.

His eyes went wide and his jaw tightened. Oh, boy. That seemed to still be a tender subject. But you most definitely had to talk to him before he dies when the _Enterprise_ reaches the _Yorktown_. You 'guestimated' they were maybe a bit over a year into the Five Year Mission. So maybe a couple episodes into Season Two?

“How do you know-”

“Please, please, _please_ for the love of McCoy's hypo DO NOT keep asking how I know things.” You pulled away from him, frustrated to the point of letting out one of your ultimate nerd expressions. You started pacing again to regain your train of thought.

“Okay, okay.” He sighed. “I can't help it..as you probably already know” 

“I know. I know. But you should also know how curiosity killed the cat.” You groused as you rubbed your temples lightly in an effort to calm down. You knew Kirk was a curious one, but you just didn't want to play 20 Questions at the moment...Especially if it could affect the timeline..

“Well, I'm told the old proverb of cats is that they have nine lives.” He chuckled. That cheeky punk!

“So why do you need to talk to Old Spock?” He made himself comfortable on your bed. Yeah, _that_ was going to make sleeping easier. 

“Because I know you'll take his word as affirmation, and so will your Spock.”

“You mean you wanna do a mind-meld?!”

“It's the only way-”

“No way! Nu-uh. **Not** happening. You weren't even vaccinated for Symbalene Blood Burn or Taggart's Syndrome!”

_You held your inner geek at bay._

“Look, I know it sounds bad. But like you said, I'm gonna be fine. I promise.”

He raised a brow.

“As much of a promise I can give you.” You went to sit next to him and put your hand on his arm and gave a squeeze. You hoped he would accept it.

“Well, if you're dead set on this....I'll give the Vulcan Council a comm and see when he can be here.” He took your hand in his and just watched as he played with your fingers. He gave an amused chuckle. “Two hundred years apart and humans don't seem to have changed much...”

“Maybe not no the outside..” You unlaced your hands and his, instead to place yours over his chest. You took small comfort in hearing his heart beat. “But on the inside? Trust me. I'd rather be here.” 

He blushed.

“Well, I have to be getting back to the bridge.” He stood. “I'd give you a tour, but I have a feeling you've seen it all in a capacity I can never understand.” 

“Trust me, Captain. There's nothing I'd want more in the vastness of the universe than to see the bridge of the U.S.S Enterprise,” you stood as well, straight and proud. “Though, I can't risk it until things are in order.” 

“Right. I'll comm Old Spock for a meeting. After that, we'll bring the senior crew up to speed about everything and go from there.” He gave you a firm nod. 

“And I'll also need forged documents.” You added. “As much of a secret as this is, I'd like access to basic ship's records so I can bring myself up to speed as much as I can in this time,” you sighed, ”and to not be completely confined to my quarters. I'd like to maybe do some minor exploring of my own and actually eat at the Mess, perhaps.”

“I know a guy who can make all the necessary documents, for the time being. What should we say? You can't just _appear_ as new ship's personnel.” He pondered. “Especially with that Sciences uniform, Spock'll notice for sure once he gets a glimpse of your unfamiliar face.”

“I had a thought about that.” You dug through your tricorder purse, bringing out your replica phaser, communicator, cell phone, wallet, chargers with batteries, and Captain Kirk and Bones Funko Pops you bought out of their boxes at the convention because you didn't want to open your mint ones.

Jim's eyes widened with every artifact you revealed.

“How did all _that_ fit in there?”

“It's a girl thing.” You dismissed as you kept scrambling.

He picked up his Pop. 

“Is that supposed to be me?” He turned it around in his hands with wonder like a kid on Christmas. “It's a bit exaggerated, don't you think?” He frowned a bit.

“It's a caricature, you goof.” You couldn't help but give a giggle as he then picked up the Bones Pop.

“Ha! I can't wait to show Bones! This looks just like him.” He then went on to give it the same treatment. 

“Ah-ha! Found it.” You pulled out a laminated card. You had gone all out in your cosplay effort and obtained a custom Starfleet ID with all your character's information and stats. “This'll be a good place to start.”

He took it from you. “Hm, aside from the fact that we don't use paper, the information on here seems to be detailed enough to get your false identifications started. But what about your being here in the first place?”

“I figured we could go with a trialed transfer? An unofficial internship, if you like.” You puzzled out your thoughts. “When was the last time you docked for re-supply?”

He took a beat as he thought. “Oh! Actually it was about three days ago when we received a cargo of medical replenishment.” His eyes lit up as he followed your thought process.

“Then for now, that's where I came from. I'm on a trial run, Captain, at your disposal.” You smirked when he puffed his chest at the word 'Captain'.

“Right. Sounds like we got a plan! I'll have Dr. McCoy come retrieve you for one last check over in Med Bay, since your badge isn't real and you have no authorization codes on the ship...yet!” He winked as he exited your room to go do captainly things.

You sighed.

This still felt like some crazy dream and you really really didn't want to wake up from it.

You flopped down on your surprisingly comfy bed. It _smelled_ like him. How crazy was that? 

As you cuddled your pillow. You thought about all the information you had on supposed events to come. You'd have to hope they passed the 'Mirror-verse' because as excited as you were about that, you knew a Terran Empire Shatner would be _very_ different from a Terran Empire Pine...You cuddled your pillow a little tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get the ball rolling more on this. There are a lot of points I know I want to hit for sure, but this will definitely be a process as I want to be a bit more accurate with certain things. If you guys want to see a particular episode handled in the future, I'll definitely be taking suggestions!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	5. Bones Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader enjoys some quality time with our favorite country doctor.

“Do you have any allergies I should know about?”

“Don't think so.”

“Any psychologically damaging experience, perhaps?”

“Nope.”

“Any physical medical assistance?”

“Well, if by that you mean my contact lenses, then that's a yes.” You yawned. “Doctor, we've been playing 'What's wrong with my body' for like an hour. Can't you just run a full body bio-scan and get the answers you need?”

He stared at you for a beat or two, then shook his head. “Right...Well I can and will, but since we have no previous medical record on file, I figure it's worth a shot just askin' questions.”

“Don't worry, Doc,” You wanted so bad to call him Bones, “I'll do my best to not give you a heart attack with what I already know.” Your gaze wondered off to look around the Sick Bay. _Man, this was cool!_

“Now if you're gonna be 'official' personnel, I'll set up an appointment with an optometrist to fix that eye sight and you should be fit as a fiddle.” He looked at your scans. “Blood pressure is normal, heart rate fine, all organs an' tissue look healthy, dental work looks okay...Yup. Just the eyes, then.”

“Let me guess...Retinax?”

“..I won't ask. I just won't ask anymore.” He threw his hands up in surrender.

“Wise decision, Doctor.” You had a slight smug smirk on your face. “So we're squared away, then?” You hopped off the bio-bed.

“For now-”

Your stomach chose that time to make the most **embarrassing** gurgle known to man!

“Hm..” He crossed his arms at you.

“Hey, the replicator in my quarters won't respond to me since I'm not ships' personnel officially yet...So..”

He sighed in surrender. “Fine. My shift is just 'bout over anyway. Can't have Geoffrey see you yet either.” He walked away to disappear into his office for a second.

And in that second, your calm and collected façade was _this_ close to cracking! You were about to go see the Mess in real life and try _replicated_ food! Artificial or not, this would be the most fantastic meal you'd ever eat! Even more fantastic than your failed attempts at YouTube-ing Gordon Ramasey cooking tutorials. 

“Come on, then.” You didn't notice McCoy was waiting by the Med Bay doors for you, back in his own blue tunic. 

“Yessir!” You gave a mock salute and followed him out.

-  
-  
-

“So uh...” McCoy cleared his throat as he attempted to make conversation with you. You were enjoying your replicated tomato soup and half a grilled cheese while he nibbled on his fries. “H-how do ya like it?”

“Hm..it's not awful, but it is similar to what I was expecting.” You dunked your sandwich into the soup.

“Oh..” Was all he said. _Ugh_ this was so awkward.

“It's not a bad thing. It's kind of like sugar free stuff back home.” You shrugged. “But I'm assuming diabetes is no longer a problem, now.”

“You assume right. Doctor's have taken care a' lots of deadly disease and improved quality of life by over half in the past hundred years or so.” He proudly stated.

“I take it that happened _after_ the Eugenics War, huh..” You trailed off. Man...a whole lot of shit is about to happen in your time and you'll never be a part of it..You were relatively safe in the UFP and wouldn't know those kind of struggles and hardship mankind would experience just to _get_ to this point. You felt like you were cheating, in a way.

“Yeah. Lot'a shit happened after those dark times..” He sipped his coffee.

“Well, around my time, they were just starting to dabble into gene therapy and manipulation, artificial intelligence, cloning, and commercial space travel that cost millions of dollars.” You took a swig of your own coffee. “I can only hope some good came out of it somewhere.”

“Well, I can't speak for history, especially your times', but you're here now and I know I'll be there if I can t' help ya.” He lay his hands on yours, and you couldn't stop the internal screaming that you hadn't wiped your hands and they were a bit greasy from the grilled cheese. 

“That's very kind of you, Doctor.” You pulled your hands back and tried to subtly wipe them on your napkin. “It'll take some getting used to, and maybe I'll never really be over what's happened, but all I can do is file this away and deal with it later.” You stood up and were about to grab your tray.

“Don't worry bout it.” He gestured to the custodians and they came to take away the dishes and clean the table.

“Efficient. Nice.” You nodded, impressed. Sometimes you forgot how many other 'regular' jobs there are on a star ship. You were headed out and back to your quarters when-

“Bones.”

“What?” You whipped your head around. That was not what you were expecting to hear. 

“I..well I know everybody knows that's what Jim calls me,” he sided up next to you in the corridor, “but he knows me better 'n any one...”

“Look, Doc-....y'know.? Walk with me.” You gestured onward. “I believe you'd be an excellent tour guide to, say, ships' bar? It's about 1400, Beta shift is in full swing, you're off duty until Gamma..and I think I could really use a drink.” You didn't even notice he fell behind a step. It felt so natural. You knew your way around, in theory, due to the blueprints you have at home. If everything was still in the same general design as the Original Series, here on Deck 8 the bar should be...”Bingo!” You found it on your right.

“This is definitely gon' take some getting' used to.” He looked a bit flustered, but followed you in anyway. 

He was about to order when you brought him his 'bourbon, neat'. 

“I uh...I was hoping it was canon.” You handed him his drink as you both grabbed a seat by the window.

“I'm not entirely sure what that means, but thanks.” He raised his glass. 

“You're welcome, Doc.” You sipped your own _Saurian Brandy_ and really felt you were at the peak of life at the moment.

“..Are you even old enough to drink?” The doctor gave you a scrutinizing once over.

“If that's your idea of carding me, I'm flattered.” You joked. “You know, I'm technically from the 'past', so...that would make me **way** older than you. Damn, if I didn't have enough to be self-concious about! Ha! Just add that to the list..” You looked down at the gold swirling liquid in your glass.

“Well, for a 200-some odd-year-old, you do look great.” He snickered.

“Hey, watch it sonny, 'fore I reach out and getcha by the ear.” You impersonated a crotchety old person, wagging your finger across the table at him.

“I believe it.” He laughed. It sounded fantastic. McCoy never laughed that much in the show or films, so hearing this real warm and hearty laugh put a smile on your own face. 

You looked out the window with a contented sigh. Simply watching the stars zoom by filled your heart with such electricity, you thought it might burst out your chest if you kept staring.

“Enjoying the view?” He mused as he took a sip of his drink.

“In ways you couldn't even imagine.” You turned to face him. You started to feel the tell tale pricking sensation of tears.

“Aw hell.” He raced around the table to your side. “Don't cry. Please don't. I can't stand t' see tears on a pretty face.” He gently thumbed away a stray tear as he cupped your face. 

Thought, you didn't catch that last part.

“What's got you so sad, darlin'? I thought you were in a tizzy bein' here.” He insisted you look straight at him.

“I am. And I think these are happy tears.” You laugh-sobbed as you wiped your eyes. “This truly is a feeling you won't ever understand, Doctor.” 

He sighed in resignation and took his seat. “Why don't you enlighten me with your ancient wisdom.” He was kidding, but you could get used to this kind of teasing. You enjoyed a good verbal spar. 

“You...god where to begin.” You racked your brain for the best way to describe how you were feeling. “You personally have lived in an age of..I guess I could liken it to 'privilege'. As in, People have been going into space since you were born and even generations before that. There's no starvation, war, global climate disaster, a decent balance of technology and life and..and...you have to understand. This is all I've ever _**dreamed**_ of. All many people in my time have ever dreamed of, really. We lived in constant threat of war, violence, tyranny...this world you have lived in your whole life won't understand what it was like. Not in the sense that I do, really.” You took a gulp of your drink.

“I guess you're right. Didn't think 'bout that 'til now.” He furrowed his brows in thought. “Sometimes I complain 'bout bein' out here an' 'bout how many non-human physiologies I gotta keep track of, an' all these diplomatic and away missions we go on....I never gave a thought 'bout what it'd be like to be without 'em.”

“Space is...was..still a _fantasy_ for when I come from. I have looked up at the stars my whole life, wondering, hoping, _imagining_ what going up there would be like but resigned those thoughts that it would **never** happen in my lifetime..We were still what I would describe as too...primitive, to think we could go marching out there doing whatever we want without truly knowing much about the universe itself..” You finished your drink. “But..here I am.” You slumped toward the table a bit. 

McCoy rubbed your arm.

“Maybe it's time to get ya back to your quarters.” He hauled you up slowly, as to not dizzy you so fast. _Man, that Saurian brandy is wicked stuff..you'd have to try it again._

“Whatever you say, Bones.” You giggled a bit at his manhandling of you.

“Oh, now it's 'Bones'.” He laughed as he got you both into the turbo lift.

“Yeah, but not because 'all you had left were your bones'.” You shook your head a bit as you tried to sober up. You were almost there.

“You know about that, ha! Now it's my turn to be embarrassed.” He got you to your room and opened the door. 

“Bones, I use as an old Earth term for a physician. That's what you are. A sawbones.” You chuckled as you called for the lights. 

“That I am.” He let you go, but stayed in the doorway. “No one's called me a 'sawbones' since my med school days...” He bashfully rubbed the nape of his neck.

“Call me old fashioned.” You pulled the sheets back from your bed. “In fact, I was just as old fashioned in my own time.” You snorted a laugh. You went to stand next to McCoy in your doorway and looked up at him in true blue fondness.

“Lunch was..nice, heh.” He had a hard time making steady eye contact.

“It was awkward as hell and you know it.” You fiddled with your sleeve, tugging it as you were at war with what you were about to do. Would he be outraged? Would he brush you off? What have you really got to lose? You went for it and leaned a bit on your tip-toes as you gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

He froze and went almost as red as a tomato.

“Thanks for walking me to my room..and for showing me around a bit.” You blushed as you pulled away. Now it was your turn to feel awkward and shy.

“Darlin', if I didn't know any better, you'll be showin' _me_ around in no time.” You felt more than saw the incoming. He gave you a small, chaste kiss on your cheek as well and you could not be any **more** over the moon.

Your hand went to touch where he kissed you, in awe. You just smiled and tried to play it cool again.

“So, til' next time..Bones.” You winked.

“Til' next time.” He nodded and strode out into the hall.

You closed the door and stumbled your way to your bed. You felt 'love drunk' as you flopped face down, the alcohol induced buzz now dulled and replaced by a different kind of high.

On one hand, you couldn't believe you'd done that......On the _other_ hand, you can't believe you had _done that_!!

You felt it could only go up from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only hope this is doing well. At this point I'm making this more for me than anything, I think. But, I do hope other people are liking this as well. I also hope the pacing seems fine (I don't want to go _too_ fast) until we hit an actual adventure and get Reader to meet the other players.
> 
> I'm also trying to be as accurate as I can, so I've been living off Memory Alpha for all my Star Trek technical things. 
> 
> Anyways. Like always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	6. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a visit from Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *'Come Away with Me'- Nora Jones

_*ka-thump......ka-thump......ka-thump*_

 

You were so **BORED**.

 

_*ka-thump......ka-thump......ka-thump*_

 

It had been a week since you'd been aboard the Enterprise and you had walked about every inch of the 6th floor, where the Mess and Recreation Hall was, and the 4th floor in your 'Junior' Quarters were. Mostly this was done in the late hours where there was only the skeleton crew of Delta milling about. You discovered a few hidey-holes and access panels to the Jefferies tubes, but didn't dare investigate. Like they say, 'curiosity killed the cat'. And if you were being honest, sometimes you felt more like Schrödinger's cat; a paradox of here and not here until the 'box' was opened. Your box was named Spock, or rather, _Ambassador Selek_.

 

_*ka-thump......ka-thump......ka-thump*_

 

But today was the day.

Jim had contacted you earlier with your new comm that the Vulcan ship would be rendezvousing with the Enterprise this evening. You were simultaneously sweating bullets and jumping for joy. You would be meeting TOS, Leonard Nimoy, original LLAP _Spock_. Not just an actor, but the _real deal_. You had to make this count. First impressions were everything and you needed to be focused, civil, professional, and **not** overwhelm him when the time comes for the mind meld. Yeah...you could totally do this!

 

_*ka-thump......ka-thump......ka-thump*_

*

You were currently sitting on the floor, replicated baseball glove on one hand, ball in the other. You monotonously bounced it against the opposite wall and caught it as it came back. It was a mind numbing thing you picked up to relax yourself.

The music in the background was helping. You were grateful for Jim's love of 'classic' earth items as you got him to fix you up a charger for your phone. You transferred all your music to your PADD and had that hooked up to a pretty sweet little speaker. You did everything you could to get in the zone of zen for later. Once you were done with whatever was going to happen with Old Spock, Jim would essentially 'out you' to the senior crew. The crew you knew a creepy amount about and hoped would trust you at some point. You figured Chekov would be your easiest bet, but one can never tell.

 

_*ka-thump......ka-thump*_

 

Then where to go from there?

You had no clue.

 

_*ka-thump......ka-thump*_

 

You had been reading a few basic Starfleet 'text books' about history, politics, the hundred plus planets involved in the Federation, and so on...but what could you contribute? You hadn't even finished college yet. You felt like nothing compared to all the officers on the ship. They had all completed at least some basic training, and not to toot your own horn but you were a near expert in survival situations, but that's it. You had no inkling about what _you_ could do to aid the Enterprise like everyone else...maybe you'd be a bartender, or a custodian...

You put the ball and mitt down and thumped your own head against the wall.

Self doubt was creeping in on you like a fog again. The 'whys' and 'hows' and 'what ifs'...

Just then the door chimed and you looked up from your slump.

“Enter.” _Still cool_.

“Knock, knock!” A smiling Jim strode in.

“Jim! You gotta save me. I'm going stir crazy in here.” You wailed dramatically as you fully flopped onto the floor.

“Come now, Lieutenant. Is that any way for a Starfleet officer to behave in front of the Captain?” He raised a smug eye brow.

“ _Of course_ , Sir.” You rose and dusted off your pants. “Lieutenant L/N, reporting for duty, Captain.” There was a hint of playfulness about you. “So, this doesn't seem like a social call, Jim. I assume you have good news for me?” You picked up your replicated ball and mitt and stowed them in one of your many empty drawers.

“Don't I always?” He decided to plop himself on your bed. Cheeky fucker.

“Well I think your definition of good and mine differ sometimes.” You were about to sit on your newly replicated bean bag chair-

“Hey, you can uh, sit over here,” he scooted over, “didn't mean to take up all the space. Plus, I bet it's comfier than that..” he waved his hand in a crazy gesture, “thing you had me program.”

You sat yourself next to him with a mock offended look. “I'll have you know this was the pinnacle of youth in the late 20th century, good sir!”

He laughed. “I'll take your word for it. Looks a little too...undignified for a Captain to sit on.”

“You just wait. I'll get you to sit on it one of these days.” You smirked as you leaned your back against the wall, staring up to the ceiling.

Jim leaned back and did the same.

“So..good news, right?”

“Yeah. Old Spock will be here in a couple hours. I tried to keep it vague about why I needed a visit so urgently, but I know he trusts me that this is important.” You could sense he turned his head to look at you. “You sure about this? I know a mind meld can be...intense.” You were sure he was thinking of Delta Vega again. He probably did every time something about Old Spock came up.

“Well, if what I believe is true..is true, your mind meld wasn't exactly how they are supposed to go. I'm sure he explained that to you.”

“He did say something like that, yeah.” He sounded a bit apprehensive.

“Don't worry about me, Jim.” You unconsciously put your hand atop his as a gesture or reassurance. “I've been able to hopefully prepare myself. I mean, I've had a _lot_ of free time here in my quarters and around the bar mostly.” You nodded to the top of your desk.

Like a pokey puppy he got up to investigate.

You had had quite a bit of time to yourself this week. All your exploring and munching in the corners of a sparsely inhabited Mess or lonely bar brought back your old hobby of drawing. You were no DaVinci, but sketching was something you used to do to pass the time...before college basically ate up most of it. It felt nice to do something with your hands again. You sketched what you could: the room, a chair, your drink, the view outside....and maybe a few of Jim and Bones. But those were tucked away in your- -

“Hey, what's this?”

_Crap!_

Jim had found your book poking out of the messy paper pile!

“That's nothing!” You pounced on him and near vaulted over his shoulder trying to pry the book away from him. You could **not** up your creepness factor right now!

“Doesn't seem like nothing.” There was a twinkle in his words. _No!_

“It's just full of crap drawings. Yup, yup. All crap. Nothing to see. I'm too ashamed.” You hid the book behind your back.

“Well if crap is anything worse than this,” he picked up your sketch of the Saurian Brandy bottle, “then it must be some real work of art.” He leaned toward you with a wink.

“Bet you say that to all the girls.” You jested back.

“Never met an artist before. Not much interest in it back in Iowa or the Academy.” He gave you some space in surrender. You were sure you peaked his interest in this book now...and Jim Kirk always likes a puzzle.

“Yeah well, I'm no artist. Just a hobby.” You looked away with a light blush. You never thought very highly of the things you did most times. People called you modest, sure, but it was a genuine feeling of  
'blah' toward what you put put. There was always someone better than you out there...more so now than ever here in the future.

Next thing you knew, Jim got in your space again. This time, though, he simply tilted your head to face him and he stared at you intently with those brilliant blue gems for irises.

“...Maybe I'm not the best example out there, but I just wanna let you know you should be proud of whatever you do. Tell yourself you're the best and you won't have to worry so much.” His thumb slowly started stroking your cheek. You weren't sure if he knew he was doing it.

“I'm not like you, Jim. You..you have so much self-confidence that you've earned the right to maybe preen a little extra..-”

“Hey!-”

“But I'm not like you....” You turned away from his gaze. “I didn't earn the right to be here..I didn't work hard for this uniform like all these dedicated officers....” You pulled away. “I don't belong an'..an'...and you hardly know me..” You went to curl up on your bed. “I don't deserve this...”

You felt the bed dip right next to you.

“..You're right. You don't deserve this..”

 _You knew it.._ -

“You don't deserve to feel like you have to beat yourself up about things not in your control.” He put his arm around your back and brought you close. “You don't deserve all this negativity you're blanketing yourself with.” His voice was firm, as was his hold.

“but-”

“No 'buts'. I don't wanna hear any more 'buts'.” He ended up pulling you onto his lap. “That's an order, Lieutenant.” You could tell he was smiling, and that made you smile too. “We're going to make you a fine Starfleet Officer. You have my word.” He tucked you under his chin.

_“ **Our** word, Captain.”_

You both spun your heads around to one Doctor McCoy standing in your doorway. _How had you not heard the door open? Were you two so wrapped up that you weren't paying that kind of attention?_ You thought to yourself as the Captain deposited you back into the bed and you both stood up and tried to look professional. _Yeah right._

“Hi, Bones.” You trotted over and gave him a warm embrace.

“Heya, darlin'.” He wrapped his arms around you and lifted you off the floor a bit with a playful grunt.

“Uh, hi. This is your Captain speaking. And I just gotta say..since when are you _Bones_? What happened to 'Doctor'?” Jim whined a bit.

“Well, it just sorta happened over drinks and-”

“Wait, Bones, you two have been having _drinks_ together?” He wore a face of disbelief.

“Jim, relax. It was only a couple times and we agreed it would look much more fishy if the Captain and ship's CMO were seen with this new officer no one even knows about.” You let go of McCoy, totally unaware that you tow had been holding on to each other up 'til this point.

“Well..yeah but I could've come hung out after shift..” Now Jim looked like a kicked puppy.  
“Aw Jim.” You went over to hug him next. “Next time I swipe booze from a locker, you'll be the first I comm, okay?”

He chuckled in victory as he squeezed you tighter. “I'll hold you to that, Lieutenant.” He released you.

“So, what news did _you_ bring, Doctor?” You joined him in the door frame.

“Old Selek is here, Jim. He's 'bout to transport on over right now. You'da known that if you remembered to bring your comm from the bridge.” Bones had a smug look as he held out Jim's communicator.

“Right! Where'd the time go? I'll see you in the Ready Room!” He scurried out.

You shook your head. “He's really all that's standing between us and impending doom.”

“That he is, but he's damn good at it.” He put his hand on the small of your back. “Now let's get a move on, darlin'. Gotta be ready for the hobgoblin pokin' 'round in there.” He bumped his head lightly against yours.

“I'm ready, Bones. I got this.” You leaned a bit closer.

“ _We_ got this.” He gave your shoulder a squeeze.

“Nothin' can be done worth doin' without you, Bones.” You turned to face him in the hall. Luckily no one was really around worth giving the two of you a double-take. “I never want you to forget that. I just want you to know how _truly_ important you are to everyone on this ship. Not just as the CMO, either.” You looked him serious in the eye.

“Y'know..I think I've gotten that feelin', but it's nice to hear it out loud every now n' again...Thank you, darlin'.” He gave you a real soft and fond look. You couldn't resist.

You looked both ways and leaned up quickly to give him a kiss on the cheek.

It was even better than last time and before you could be caught tomato-faced, you turned heel and strode toward the turbo lift. Meanwhile, McCoy was left being the one holding a hand to his cheek. If there was any kind of doubt in his mind about this budding feeling in his chest it was tossed out the airlock.

He would make you happy if it was the last hing he'd do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm hoping people are digging this? I know it's going slowly, but I've been putting a lot of thought into what I put down..especially when it comes to ship decks and stuff like that. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated


	7. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally meets the gang, Old Spock, and has a lot of fan stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took AGES but I like to switch off between this and the other title I'm doing...and that one took me forever to post, therefore postponing this one as well. Hope you enjoy!

You were just outside the Ready Room doors. Just staring at them. The hands you held behind your back were sweaty and shaking despite your efforts to school your face into a mask of professionalism (as if you were _actually_ a Starfleet officer).

You felt McCoy's presence behind you, but it was like a fuzzy feeling you put to the back of your mind.

“Y'know, I have a feeling you know how these doors work.” You heard him close to your ear.

“Of course I do.” You tried not to bite, but it was difficult.

“Well, I can't go in if you don't.”

“Don't be dumb. Y-you go in first. I'll be right behind you.” You panicked.

“Don't think so.” You saw his arm reach around your side to open the door. The telltale hiss followed and your heart rate skyrocketed! You swore you were going to pass out. Every muscle in your body tensed up as McCoy's hand nudged you forward by your lower back.

“Aaaand in ya go.” He pushed your staggering form forward. You felt like a robot as he chuckled. 

The first thing you saw was the decent sized table and comfy looking office chairs.

Of course the next thing you saw were **the** senior crew of the Enterprise. Jim at the end of the table with Old Spock on his right, Uhura next to this universe's Spock on the left, and Scotty next to Old Spock. There was no way in Hell you could move. You must've looked like a deer in the headlights until Jim snapped you out of it with a bit of clearing his throat. You snapped out of it.

“Uh..”

“Captain.” Spock stood up immediately in a defensive position. “I do not recognize this crewman.”

“I know, Spock. There are some things the Doctor and I need to fill all of you in on in a minute. First things first, introductions.” Jim looked at you pointedly. 

You stood up a bit straighter.

“ _Lt. L/N_ , I believe you're familiar with Mr. Spock.” He had a slight knowing grin on his face.

“I have already stated that I do not know this-”

“I believe he was referring to me.” Old Spock stood up and turned toward you. “But I, too, don't recall knowing you.”

You schooled yourself and strode over to him, trying to ignore everyone else who was staring at you. You had to block them out or you were going to lose your shit and probably actually pass out. You wanted to get this over with rather than spend even more time in Sick Bay.

You were within two feet of the man, er, Vuclan when you presented the Vulcan salute. “Live long, and prosper, S'chn T'gai Spock.” 

If you had your phone with you, you would've whipped it out at that moment because near every person save for Jim and Bones became wide-eyed and fish mouthed. Both Vulcans seemed to pause in breath and you were a bit tickled to see that both eyebrows on their faces crept up to be nearly hidden by their bangs. 

Old Spock came back to himself and presented his own salute. “Peace, and long life.”

_You were fangirling so hard inside._

“It's an honor to meet you sir. We...have a lot to discuss if you'll follow me to my quarters.” You tried not to show your hesitance in front of the others in the room.

“Indeed. Proceed Lieutenant.” He simply nodded.

Before you left the room, you turned back to face them and because you really couldn't look anyone in the eye, you basically addressed the room. “Captain, Doctor.” You nodded to each of them and proceeded to turn and leave followed by Old Spock.

-  
-  
-

You made sure to enact the 'do not disturb' protocols Jim had installed on your cabin door as soon as the both of you entered.

“Sorry, Sir, but I really need to make sure we're not disturbed. Well, at least for like an hour.” You turned to Old Spock.

“It is no trouble, Lieutenant.” He nodded and took a seat. “I will admit, I am eager to understand this situation.”

“Of course.” You sat across form him. “You, of all people, should understand me and my situation. It is..difficult, but I'll be blunt. I'm from Earth's past. 'Old Earth', I guess you'd call it. The 21st Century to be more precise.”

“I am not unfamiliar with time travel, as I suspect you know, but how could you possibly know of my identity? If I recall, Enterprise had only visited the 20th Century on a few rare occasions.”

You couldn't help but chuckle to yourself. The prospect of knowing near everything was, if you were being honest, pretty exciting. It was like showing your friend your favorite movie and wading through their questions during the whole film.

“I know, Sir.” You calmed down. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “That is where my predicament skews a bit from yours. Not only am I from the past, but from an alternate universe where both timelines, you and this one, are fictitious entertainment.”

Silence. He closed his eyes, and was silent for a few minutes. Most likely he was gathering his thoughts and trying to organize them coherently. You let him adjust.

He opened his eyes again. “How much do you know?”

_Oh boy.._ “Almost everything, I suppose.” 

He didn't look convinced.

“Let's just say I know more about your timeline for a start. For example, I know you tried to get in with the Romulan rebels on a mission of peace to unite Vulcans and Romulans once again...which won't happen in this timeline for maybe over 100 years give or take.”

“That was with-”

“Yes. It was in Captain Picard's time. I'm sure he made a fine Admiral and I would've loved to meet him as well. I'd especially like to have met Captain, er, Vice Admiral Janeway as well.” You sighed.

He was silent again.

“You don't believe me, do you?” Your face dropped dejectedly. 

“On the contrary, you know of events in my time no human ever could.” He sounded serious and honest. You'd take it.

“Mr. Spock...do you mind if I call you that?” 

“By all means.” He nodded. 

“Mr. Spock, I asked Jim to contact you because you were the most likely and logical person who would understand and truly believe my story.” You got up to pace a bit to ease your tension. “I cannot return to my time or universe as of right now, and before today Jim and Doctor McCoy were the only ones who were privy to my presence and situation.” You paused and bit your lip in contemplation. “But as we speak, he is briefing the senior staff of these events and it may take quite a bit of convincing...Especially with your younger counterpart, if I may say so.” You looked to see if you had offended him. 

“I feel no offense. Please, continue.” He gestured.

“Right, right. This crew, at least the senior ones, know of your own predicament as well. They trust your advice and have your respect, for the most part.”

“And you believe if you can convince me, there can be no room for doubt.”

“Exactly! This makes me feel better that the Vulcan High Command opened their minds to time travel as a possibility.” You muttered to yourself.

“You are aware of the High Command of Vulcan's past?” 

“Please, sir. No more questions. It would make your head spin...and mine..with what I know.” You sat down again. “I also asked you here because you are the most experienced at this.”

“At what, Lieutenant?” He tilted his head a bit in curiosity.

“I'd like to undergo a mind-meld with you, Sir. It would make this a hell of a lot easier on both of us than going through everything I own on my external hard drive.” You thought about all the episodes and movies you had compressed on your drive.

“I usually do not recommend something so-”

“Intimate. Yes, I understand the circumstances aren't ideal my any means and how personal it is, but please Sir, I need your help if I'm ever to have some kind of life here in this time...like you.” You pleaded with sincerity and your eyes earnest. 

He closed his eyes again in thought. You had a 50/50 chance he would help you, but this wasn't a typical episode.

“It is best you get more comfortable. I have a feeling we shall be here for a some time.” He rose and gestured to your bed.

“Thank you, Mr. Spock.” You nodded as you both went to sit. 

He looked deeply into your eyes, and you almost cried because he was both Spock and Leonard Nimoy in your mind. He placed his fingers to your psy points. 

“My mind to your mind....My thoughts to your thoughts...”

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

_”The past?!”_

The chorus rang through the Ready Room.

“Jeez say it louder, why don't you? I don't think they heard you in Engineering.” Jim sighed as he continued pacing the room.

“Captain, this all seems highly unlikely-” Spock began.

“I know how this seems, Commander, but I'm asking you all to trust me and Bones on this. She knows things no one could know.”

“With all do respect, Sir,” Scotty chimed in,”anyone has access to our personal records and it could be possible she hacked into Starfleet files fer good measure. “

“Agreed. She could be a spy.” Spock added.

“She ain't no spy.” McCoy handed him a PADD. “I normally don't hand out my patient's medical records as a point of profession, but Y/N gave me her utmost consent and actually suggested I show you in case you'd think somethin' like this.”

Spock looked over the records.

“Now what Mr. Spock is lookin' at is the medical files of one F/N L/N. As you can see, my findings have been tested and concluded that her bio-scan shows she is, for lack of a better word, carbon dated to Earth's 21st Century...Well, born at the tail end of the 20th, but you get my point.”

The room was silent and he continued. “There are traces in her genetic profile and DNA to corroborate this and also the fact that her body has zero immunites developed by humans after the third world war. It is indefinite that we are dealing with someone from the past, no doubt.” McCoy then took his seat next to Scotty.

“You said she has knowledge of us and the future. How is that possible if she's from way in Earth's past?” Uhura asked skeptically.

“Ah. _That_ is where things get tricky.” Jim started. “Not only is she from the past, there's no denying it in a scientific perspective, but it seems that little ion storm also took us briefly to an alternate universe. If my understanding of the multiverse theory is right, we've now made first contact with a universe aside from the Terran Empire.” 

They all fell silent as they remembered that trip to the 'mirror universe', meeting their evil doppelgangers.

“That still doesn't explain how she could know the future, as you say, being that she is from the past.” Spock spoke up.

“You wanna tell 'em? Or me?” Bones turned to Jim. The whole table had questions now.

“I'll do it.” He folded his hands together on the table surface as he put together what he wanted to say in a way that would make sense quicker. “In her universe, our existence is a science-fiction televised form of entertainment played by actors on fake movie sets and computer graphics. We,” he gestured to everyone, “don't exist. Well, there are people who look exactly like us, but they're actors by profession and nothing more.” He paused to gauge the room. He still saw the mild look of skepticism, so he continued. “In essence, every answer she provided when we questioned her was completely accurate.”

Spock still didn't look convinced.

It was time to bring out the big gun.

Kirk then brought out the other small bag you had brought with you. It had happened that the convention you went to had most of the cast from the new Star Trek films and you shelled out a pretty penny to take a group photo with them in your outfit and had gotten them to sign it afterward. Along with that you had also acquired other autographed memorabilia such as Karl Urban's 'Reaper' character from Doom, Judge Dredd, Billy Butcher from The Boys and Black Hat from Priest; Chris Pine from Outlaw King and the prince from Into the Woods and Steve Trevor from Wonder Woman; Zoe Saldana as Gamora; Zachary Quito smiling as Spock and Sylar from Heroes, and Simon Pegg from Shaun of the Dead and Paul and also The Boys. 

The photos were passed around, along with the few you had actually got to take with the actors.

“That's me, but why am I green?” Uhura studied the photo.

“Aye. Look at that hair! I haven't had it that long since I was a lad.” Scotty ran a hand through his own short hair.

Spock just stared at the smiling face looking back at him.

“And check out the doctor.” Uhura gasped a bit as she saw how Leonard would look as the bad boy type. “If it wasn't against regulation I'd definitely suggest trying out that goatee.” She giggled.

“Jim, you didn't tell me 'bout these!” He scrambled to gather them and get a good look. It was a bit unsettling that he looked fit to kill or know someone's teeth in in all of 'em. But the beard wasn't too bad an idea. He had never fully grown it out, so it was interesting getting a chance to see what he'd look like. 

“Aye, and take a look at the Captain!” Scotty snorted to himself as he drank in the sight of the great Captain James T. Kirk in a dramatic pose by a waterfall dressed in...he couldn't keep it together. The engineer broke down laughing.

“Yeah, yeah. Take it all in, everyone.” He already knew how amusing he looked. He mostly preferred the one where he was apparently a badass pilot in WWI.

“Well, Sir, I'm certainly sold.” Scotty smiled as he enjoyed the sigh of himself as a badass cop.

“I have to say, this _is_ pretty convincing.” Uhura added.

Spock was still tight lipped.

“There's these, too.” Jim whipped out your Playmates action figures of the crew. Each grabbed their own in awe.

“Captain..this is..” Uhura couldn't even hide her astonishment as she turned over her own tiny figure.

“Hmph.” Bones huffed as he examined his. “It's not a perfect replica, but pretty damn close”

“Forgive me Captain, but I am still not entirely convinced.” Spock scrutinized his figure that was holding up a Vulcan salute. “This could still be some elaborate trick.”

Just then the doors hissed open.

“It is no trick.” Old Spock announced as he came into the room. “I understand your caution, but what she claims is indeed genuine.” He nodded over to you as you meekly popped up behind him.

“Uh, hi.” ...That was so lame! _'Hi'_?!?! What were you thinking!

“Spock, may I speak with you in private?” Old Spock addressed his younger counterpart.

“Of course.” He stood, then nodded to Jim. “Captain.” He then took his leave following the older Vulcan.

Jim then walked over to your still nervous form. He gently put his hand on your shoulder in a totally platonic way. Yup. Completely platonic. “I believe introductions aren't entirely necessary, but it's still a courtesy here in the 23rd Century.” He grinned at you, and you just loved how his blue eyes sparkled. “May I introduce the newest official-yet-unofficial addition to our crew, Ms. F/N L/N.”

You nodded, trying to calm yourself. 

“Because of her outfit and a few witnesses I've given her a field commission of Lieutenant. Her credentials are in place and I'd prefer not to answer how, but as of right now she is shadowing the Enterprise crew for our deep space mission.” He lead you to Uhura first.

“Nyota Uhura. Nice to meet you, Lieutenant.” She gave a small smile and wink as she rose to shake your hand.

“Great to meet you, Ms. Uhura.” You smiled. 

“For the time being,” Jim continued, “she is getting up to speed as much as she can about ships' procedure and Starfleet protocol along with history as well.” He then lead you over to Scotty.

“Montgomery Scott.” The CE rose to take your hand lightly and place a light kiss atop it like some old school gentleman. “Please, call me Scotty. And might I say it's a grand pleasure to be meetin' ya, Lass.” He smiled.

“Pleasures all mine, Scotty.” You dipped your head. When you got the opportunity for a possible away mission, you were determined to call 'Beam me up, Scotty!' if it was the last thing you did.

“You'll have to get acquainted with Mr. Sulu and Chekov later, I'm afraid.” Jim ran his thumb in light circles on your shoulder. Reluctantly, he released you as he went about to gather your things.

Your shoulder felt cold.

“That's fine.” You took the seat at the other end of the table and Jim gave you your bag back. “If it's all the same, I'm starving and it'd be nice to hit the Mess while it's not some ungodly hour.” 

“Couldn't agree more! Let's all break for lunch and we'll resume business as usual. Sound good?”

Unanimous yeses as everyone rose to their feet and started to file out. 

“And let me make this clear.” He donned a serious aura. “This information does not leave this room. Under no circumstances are you to talk about this to anyone else. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.” They nodded.

“Dismissed.” He waved them off.

“I wanna head to my quarters and put these back, if you don't mind, Captain.” You turned toward the blonde.

“I told you to call me Jim.” He gave you a cheeky smirk.

“I think 'Captain' is more appropriate while we're in the hall, Sir.” You nodded to the handful of crewmen passing by and nodding toward their captain.

“Right. Good call. How about I walk you back to your cabin and then you could possibly join me for lunch?” He have a hopeful smile as the both of you walked to the lift.

“Sounds like a plan, Captain.” You grinned.

_”Ahem..”_ came a not so subtle throat clear from behind the two of you.

“Hey B-..Doctor.” You tightened your neutral expression as a few crew walked by, eyeing you. Of course they were. You were with the Captain and CMO! Basically the top of the heap on this ship and no one knew you technically. This was going to be a little tougher than you thought.

“I was wonderin' if I might join you two.” You all got in the turbo lift together. “Sounds like you need some genuine coffee. I happen to make the best on this flyin' tin can.” He claimed smugly.

“Coffee sounds like a godsend right about now.” You almost moaned at the thought. You were surprised you hadn't gone through some kind of caffeine withdrawal by now.

“Sounds good to me.” Jim agreed as you all exited the lift and headed to your room. You tossed your bag into one of the drawers and paused a minute. You stood there, hands on the desktop, shoulders and back hunched over, and taking deep breaths. There was no going back now. You'd be starting your new life tomorrow here in the 23rd Century. 

Piece of cake, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should make this a continuous storyline or follow this basically set of intro chapters with anthology adventures that are self-contained. 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


	8. Superstion, Suspicion, and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wants to find her place on the ship and that is almost jeopardized with a jinx. She learns that a certain Vulcan seems to have it out for her and that a certain doctor has strong feelings for her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *- 'Comet' from Steven Universe Soundtrack

_Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth._

 

Your mind had been reeling for the past hour. Like, the hamster in the wheel was on Red Bull and just wouldn't quit!

 

After your lunch with Jim and Bones in the Captain's quarters, those fine upstanding gentlemen walked you back to your room. Jim said he'd come by after his shift to discuss your plans for a post on his ship. And that's when the over thinking began.

 

Sure you had been studying the PADDs Kirk gave you on the more intricate details of the Fleet and Federation, but you still felt sorely unqualified to do anything useful here. You're a glorified triage medic and a so-so biologist, so what were you going to do? _UGH!_ You felt like such a mess.

 

*

 

You threw on some inspirational music, adding a beat for you to keep pacing to.

  
  
_Some ..say I have no direction..._  
_That I'm a lightspeed distraction.._  
_But that's a kneejerk reaction..._

_  
Still! This is the **final frontier**.._

_  
Everything is so clear.._

_  
To my destiny I steer._

  
_This life in the stars is all I've ever known!_  
_Stars and stardust and infinite space is my only home...._

 

You jammed and strutted to the beat.  
  
_But the moment that I hit the stage,_  
_Thousands of voices are calling my name._  
_And I know in my heart_  
_It's been worth it all of the while.._

  
_And as my albums fly off of the shelves,_  
_Handing out autographed pics of myself._  
_This life I've chose isn't easy_  
_It sure is one heck of a ride...._

 

You hopped on your bed.  
  
_At the moment that I hit the stage_  
_I hear the universe calling my name!_  
_And I know deep down in my heart_  
_I have nothing to fear...._

 

 _And as the solar wind blows through my hair,_  
_Knowing I have so much more left to share!_  
_A wandering spirit who's tearing it's way_  
_Through the cold atmosphere..._

  
_I fly like a comet..._

_  
Soar like a comet....._

_  
Crash like a comet......_

_  
I'm just a comet.................._

 

You panted, fist raised in the air dramatically. You were feeling super inspired at the moment and you had a few ideas now!

 

_*Clap Clap Clap Clap*_

 

You were jolted out of your head space and plopped butt first onto your bed and turned to see your new Captain in your doorway arms crossed, smirking, and with a fucking twinkle in his eyes.

 

_Busted_

 

“H-Hey Cap.” You tried playing off your embarrassment.

 

“Well, Lieutenant, if there were a Musician post you'd have it in the bag.” He strode over smugly.

 

“You wish.” You playfully nudged him.

 

“So, any thoughts about where you want to shadow?” He made himself at home as he threw himself on your bean bag chair and let out a startled yelp. “I'm sinking!” He struggled to get himself up.

 

You couldn't help the giggle that escaped and he turned to you with a scowl you knew wasn't sincere.

 

“Need some help, _Sir_?” You stood just out of his reach staring down at him with the same smug grin he wore not a minute before.

 

“I appreciate the offer,” he grunted as he looked like a turtle stuck on its shell, “but I think I can handle a little furniture.” He huffed and puffed, but eventually rolled himself over to the floor and onto his hands and knees...You let loose the fit of laughter you'd been trying to keep in.

 

Each day here seemed to keep getting better and better. This whole ordeal would've made a fabulous meme if the internet as you knew it were still around.

 

“So, about your post,” he tried to save his dignity and straighten out his tunic.

 

“I've given it some thought and wanted to run some ideas by you if you don't mind.” You sat on your bed and placed your pillow in your lap, your hands resting atop it.

 

“Shoot.” He joined you.

 

“Well, I'm not super qualified for anything specific here..at least not yet,” you tried to organize your thoughts, “but I wanted to know if I could cross train in a few areas?”

 

“Sure!” He brought out his PADD. “We've got spots in Astrometrics-”

 

“Well actually I graduated the Starfleet Academy from the College of Medical Arts, including Alternative Medicine along with a few classes under Special Ops..” you trailed off as you saw his expression go blank. “Oh! Well, uh, hm...” you though about how you were going to explain this. “I'm part of Starfleet International back home and they have several courses online you can take in relevance to everything Star Trek.” You shuffled over to your pouch to fish out your fake Starfleet ID lanyard thing and on the back was a laminated mini graduation certificate.

 

“That is definitely unexpected, but I take it you'd want to go into Medical then?”

 

“Maybe a few shifts as a trainee, seeing as I only really know human biology and Earth animal physiology-”

 

“Sounds like a plan! Bones is always griping to me about how he can be real short-staffed at times, _and_ someone can keep an eye on you. So it's a win-win!” He grinned with excitement.

 

“Jim! Jim, wait. I'm not done.” You loved his excitable nature. “I wanted to propose to you a new department branch of Medical I want to try.”

 

He was about to protest with his skeptical brows, but you kept on.

 

“No, trust me, I think it's something you need. Plus, I did dabble in Alternative Medicine.”

 

“....Go on.” He scanned you seriously.

 

“Ship's Counselor.” You said firmly. You had recalled the character of Dr. McKennah from your favorite fan series Star Trek Continues. She was a risky addition, but she was amazing and you really felt you could help in this way as the crew of the Enterprise was going to run into more shit than any Starship and make more First Contacts than anyone until Janeway like a hundred years from now.

 

“Counselor?” He didn't look convinced.

 

“Trust me, it could be a great asset to the crew...and you.” You kind of gave away a knowing look. In a way, you knew what you were talking about and had some larger understanding of his life than he'd ever really grasp, so he felt he had to take your word into consideration. “Please,” you took his hand in both of yours, “just think it over? Ask McCoy, too. I think with even his fancy PhD he'd agree to more help.” You gave him a hopeful look, maybe batting your eyelashes a bit more than necessary.

 

“...Fine. I'll consider it. How can I say no to that look.” He smiled fondly and stroked your knuckles softly with his thumb.

 

“Thanks, Jim. I think I can do some real good. Plus, I was also wondering if I could shadow an away mission or two?” You pleaded.

 

“Hey, hey. One step at a time.” He laughed.

 

It may have seemed dismissive, but you knew Jim would really mull it over.

 

You rose from the bed and Jim followed, your hands still in each other's.

 

“Guess this means I should give Bones the good news,” he slowly released your hands, “and maybe you a proper uniform.”

 

“Um, I know it's weird, but can I keep the pants style uniform? I know most of the females on the ship, save for Engineering, wear the skirt one but I function better if I don't have to worry about bending over to pick something up..” You bit your lip.

 

“That's no problem, Y/N. There are plenty of female officers in pants, men in skirts, and everything in between.” He smiled proudly. “This isn't the 21st century after all.” He winked

 

You let out a tiny sigh of relief that you were holding in for whatever reason. Of course you didn't have to adhere to the 60's uniforms!

 

“Good to know.”

 

“So I'll tell Bones the good news and he can probably set you up with the Quartermaster when you're ready. You do need an official replicated uniform after all.” He headed to the door with a little pep in his step.

 

“Aye, Sir.” You saluted with a smile.

 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

 

“Hey, Pav!” You jogged over to Chekov as he saved you a seat in the mess.

 

“Hello, Y/N!” He beamed up at you as you moved to set your tray down and join him.

 

“How's the Bridge this fine space day?” You munched on an apple.

 

“Iz good. Ve cataloged a new star cluster and zer has been no disaster today, so zat is good.” He chatted casually.

 

Meanwhile his saying that felt like a shot in the gut. You panicked and grew frantic as you whipped your head back and forth. You scanned the room as fast as humanly possible, but couldn't find the thing you were looking for. This could mean life or death and there was nothing in sight!

 

“Are you okay, Y/N?” He grew more concerned as he didn't know why you were freaking out. He was inching his hand toward his comm.

 

“I-I'll be right back!” You threw back at him frantically as you bolted from your seat, out the mess hall, and toward the lift while dodging anyone in your way. You were sure Chekov would comm Jim or security or something, but there was no time!

 

You almost shouted at the computer to get you to the lower observation deck reserved for the Captain because you knew what you needed would be there (hopefully) if the fifth movie was right.

 

The lift stopped and you sprinted to the sealed door. You had no time to ponder what the Captain's code would be as you merely wriggled your way through a Jefferies Tube entrance that was near by, opened for maintenance. You crawled through the hatch and busted through the other side and could only pause to catch your breath for a second before there was a pounding on the door. You didn't even have another second to admire your surroundings before you made your way toward the antique desk and steering wheel. It seemed this Jim was just as nostalgic about the Enterprise's origins and that seemed to work in your favor at the moment. You clambered over to the desk amid the pounding and raised voices. You had just raised your hand in a fist, ready to make contact when-

 

_-SWOOSH-_

 

“Freeze!”

 

It was security. Three large men with phasers aimed at you.

 

“There's no time!” You pleaded. If you didn't do this-

 

“Y/N! What the _HELL_ is going on?” Jim passed security, unarmed, and approached you slowly.

 

“I can totally explain this irrational situation, _please_ , Captain. Just give me one second.” You raised your fist again.

 

“Captain, this **crewman** should be detained for this disruption at once.” A voice spat out. _It was Spock! Why that green-blooded- -_ “Clearly breaching security protocols of this nature violate regulations-”

 

_***BOOM*** _

_**-CRASH-** _

 

_**-FZZZZAAP!!-** _

 

“I'm too late, dammit!” You resolved yourself as you proceeded to knock on the desk three times as the ship rocked and roiled under fire. “Jinx..”

 

“What's going on!” Jim shouted at the comm panel as the Red Alert went up.

 

“We're under attack, Captain! A Romulan ship off starboard!” Sulu's voice replied.

 

Jim gave a frustrated growl as he glanced between you and Spock.

 

“Go! What are you standing here for?!” You shouted. Ugh. Guys could be such idiots. This was so dumb that if you didn't know any better it felt scripted.

 

“We'll talk later.” He went into Captain mode and rushed off.

 

You sighed to yourself and clutched the antique ship steering wheel as the Enterprise gave another lurch. You saw there was still a lone shadow left in the doorway as you straightened yourself up. _Spock_.

 

“The Captain may trust you, but know that I do not as of yet, _Lieutenant_.” _Vulcans are emotionless my ass_ you thought to yourself.

 

“I can respect that, _Sir_ ,” you couldn't help but spit back, “but I think there are more important things for you to be handling right now, don't you?” You glared.

 

He gave a hard glare back. “Indeed.” He stalked off.

 

Your comm then beeped.

 

“L/N here.” You made your way out.

 

“Lieutenant,” you heard McCoy's strained voice, “I know you've only been shadowin' for a week, but we could use a hand up here.”

 

“Be there in a flash, Boss-man.” You closed the comm and strode to the lift to Med Bay.

 

You had a couple seconds to gather yourself. The last thing you needed was to lose it in the middle of chaos. You also had no idea why the hell you apparently embedded yourself under the Vulcan's skin, but that could wait. You had a job to do. This was your make-or-break moment (in your view) on whether you were worthy of being on this ship.

 

You rolled your neck, shook out your arms, cracked your knuckles, and put your game face on as the lift opened.

 

-

 

-3 hours later-

 

-

 

You threw yourself onto the cushy bench of the Med Bay 'break room'.

 

Your scrubs still had blood on them, but you were so bone tired you didn't even feel like getting them off and into the incinerator. You just wanted to shut your eyes. Just for a second!

 

It all felt like a blur from the first patient onward.

 

“ _Suture”_

“ _Hypo”_

“ _Laser Scalpel”_

“ _Protoplaster”_

“ _Sterilizer”_

“ _Cortical Stimulator”_

 

You had like some kind of out of body experience as the words left the doctor's mouth and your body ran on autopilot, instinct or muscle memory as a result of your intense shadowing is what you figured happened.

 

Inside you felt like you were about to vibrate out of your skin, but you apparently kept a cool exterior according to some of the other junior nurses. You weren't entirely convinced, but it had to be true you did a good job if the grateful expressions of the officers you worked with were anything to go by.

 

As you reveled in your thoughts, it was kind of funny when you though about a lot of the patients being Red Shirts. You were glad to be a part of saving their lives today.

 

“Well, by that look I guess today must've been a cakewalk for your first shift.” An amused voice followed the swooshing of the break room doors.

 

“Means a lot comin' from you, Ms. Chapel.” You answered with your eyes still closed. You heard the tiny squeak as you knew she sat herself on one of the few break cots in the room.

 

“Please, I told you to call me Christine.”

 

At that you peaked. Sighing, you slumped forward a bit. You were sure there were bags under your eyes begging to be tended to by a good night's rest.

 

“You hardly know me, y'know?” You bit your lip. He didn't tell you out right, but you knew McCoy probably let Chapel in on your little secret.

 

“I know, but I'd like to if we're going to be working together.” She then gave you a concerned gaze.”Don't tell me I'm going to have to keep an eye on you too? I don't need another mini McCoy.” She groaned, but you knew it was all in fun by her smile.

 

You grinned and rose up only to kneel on one knee in front of her. “Christine Marie, I hereby give you my solemn word that you have nothing to worry about me for and that I'll aid any way I can in your noble quest to look after Boss-Man and Med Bay when you need me.”

 

She let loose a fit of giggles as you grinned from below.

 

Even though this was all in jest, your words were sincere. If you knew anything about Leonard's character, it's that he'd run himself into the ground without a second thought for his crew. The man was dead set on taking care of 400 souls but his own, that's where good people like Chapel, Geoff, Kirk, and now yourself (you hoped) come in.

 

It was at that moment the door swooshed open again and Leonard's eyebrow rose so hard you could swear it'd fly off his face if it wasn't attached.

 

“What in Terra did I just walk in on?”

 

“Oh you missed it, Bones. Christine accepted my proposal!” You beamed as you cheekily clasped her hands and threw her a side wink to play along.

 

“Y-your _**what**_?!” He sputtered in disbelief.

 

“Oh it was beautiful, Len.” She gushed.

 

“I- but I thought-” He reminded you of a robot that couldn't compute when someone told it to divide by zero.

 

“I vowed to be there when she needed me.” You stood closer to her.

 

“We may not have known each other long, but she's made it clear I can depend on her.” She went to lay a hand upon Leonard's shoulder. “I just hope that you won't be upset when we eventually gang up on you.” She sounded serious, but from behind you could see the shudder of laughter she was keeping in rippling through her.

 

“Whoa, whoa, who's doin' what now?!” He went as red as a tomato, the flush emphasized against the pale blue scrubs he was still in.

 

You couldn't hold it in and broke first.

 

“Pah-hahaha! Oh lord, you should see yourself Bones!” You gasped for air through your fit. That's when Christine broke as well, doubled over beside you with arms clutching her sides.

 

While you were both in stitches McCoy tried to conjure up a scowl, but failed as he let out a breath of relief. He didn't know what he would do if that was true.

 

“Har har. Don't you two have anythin' better to do than conspire against me in my own Med Bay?” He crossed his arms, but you knew he wasn't mad.

 

“I think I do, Boss.” She eyed you in a way that made you freeze in your laughter. The mood took a turn. “I'll catch you later, Y/N.” She winked and had this mischievous glint that you weren't keen on exploring. You almost audibly gulped.

 

“Well, now that that's done, I just wanted to see if we could maybe grab somethin' at the mess?” His demeanor seemed to change now the the two of you were alone. He seemed....shy? “An' I wanted to talk to you about a couple things too.” He added.

 

“That sounds fine, Bones.” You noticed he smiled with dimples on view when you called him that. “Of course you'll have to give me a sec,” you gestured down at your attire, “I'm not sure blood is in fashion in the 23rd century.”

 

“If it was, you sure pull it off nicely, darlin'.” He uncrossed his arms and rested them behind his back. “Meet you in 15?”

 

“Make it 20?” You really needed a sonic..and some extra time to pick out something. Of course this must be some professional type of evaluation of your performance today meeting. _Psht...not a date. Get a hold of yourself!_ You thought to yourself.

 

“Sounds good! Save ya a seat, then.” He grinned as he walked out, looking more relaxed in posture than earlier.

 

Right. You had some preparing to do.

 

-

-

-

-

-

-

 

“Len, what is all this?” You wondered as you wandered into the darkened, small recreation room.

 

Before your eyes was a small table set for two of what seemed to be well seasoned grilled chicken, a side of red-skinned mashed potatoes, and honey glazed carrots complete with candles lit and a side of champagne on ice.

 

When you saw the note slipped under your door when you exited the sonic that read:

 

“ _Change of plans, darlin._

 

_Meet me at the Rec Room on deck 7._

 

_-Leonard”_

this was not what you had in mind.

 

“It's not too much, is it?” He appeared from behind you, a bashful look on his normally grumpy features. He was dressed in casual civvies that consisted of a simply black button up, some well loved jeans, and scuffed boots...but man did he make causal look hot.

 

“Wasn't what I had in mind, I'll be honest.” You soothed his worried features as you grabbed his arm. “I just feel a bit under dressed now. Here you are, a complete gentleman and tall drink of water, I must say, and I'm here just..” You lost words as you gestured at your own comfy attire of a long off the shoulder tee, jeans, and sneakers. It was tough, but the Quarter Master and Stores accepted your challenge of replicating some 21st Century attire (seeing as you had no clothes of your own besides your uniform).

 

He bit his lip as he turned you to face him. His hands felt nice and warm on your shoulders.

 

“You're beautiful.” His face went aflame. “I-I been wantin' to tell you for a while now an'...aw Hell, Y/N, I ain't good with words sometimes so I'll just say it straight. I like you, alright? And I wanted to set this whole thing up as a kinda gesture t' show ya, but now I'm not even doin' that right an' I know y' haven't been 'round long here on the ship, but _I_ see what y' do and what good I know you can add for the crew an'-”

 

You cut off his thick accented southern ramblings as you leaned upward to grab the scruff of his neck and kissed him.

 

His hands automatically gravitated toward your waist as you wrapped your free arm around his neck while your other hand was occupied in carding your fingers through his thick hair. His lips were plush but firm and his taste was even better. He had a mix of coffee with a small tang of bourbon that danced across your tongue as he delved you both deeper into the kiss. He let out a muffled purr of satisfaction as he left you tug the short hairs at the nape that he reacted with by running those dexterous fingers through your own H/C locks.

 

But you were human and needed air.

 

You gently pulled away. “Not that that wasn't one of the greatest moments of my life, but I'd hate to let that spread and champagne go to waste.” You nipped his jaw softly.

 

“Right. I just can't believe that happened if I'm bein' honest.” He blushed. Unbelievable, considering he just gave the inside of your mouth a _thorough_ examination. He went to pull out your seat like a true gentleman.

 

You sat and thanked him, showing your own blush. This was an art you weren't used to as most of the guys you met back home couldn't even pronounce 'chivalry'.

 

“Who are you talking to? I never thought you'd feel like that for someone..like me.” You could hardly look at him as you observed your food with interest.

 

He reached across the small table and took your hand in his large and warm ones.

 

“Look at me darlin', please?” You did at his plea. “I know it doesn't come as a shock to you, but I haven't thought I'd ever feel like this 'bout anyone since Jocelyn.” He bit his lip. “It feels like every time I see you walk in a room, these artificial lights in this tin can get a little bit brighter.”

 

You shook your head in joy and disbelief. “Dammit, McCoy, if you don't make it hard to pass that bar you just set.” You looked into his eyes. “My dumb head can't come up with much other than..” you tightened your hold on his hands “I like you, too.”

 

“That's enough for me.” He raised a hand to trace his fingers along your cheek. The candlelight emphasized the meaningful looks you both were sharing across one another.

 

It took a second surfacing from getting lost in his hazel depths, but you rapidly blinked back to reality at the beckoning smell of food.

 

“I think we should get a grub on right about now, how about you, Doc?”

 

He blinked out of his own stupor. “Right, right. But first-” he got up to grab the champagne bottle. He struggled for a second but managed to pry it open with a loud _-POP!-_ He poured you and himself a nice portion.

 

“Cheers, darlin'! To..uh..?” He racked his brain.

 

You leaned over and clinked his glass with a grin. “How about to new beginnings?”

 

He captured your chin with his fingers and brought you in for a short, but meaningful kiss. “That sounds good to me.”

 

With that you both enjoyed a nice dinner you learned he coordinated with Chef over and watched a Western holovid he had set up in the rec room. He was both amused and delighted to learn one of his counterparts was a western actor at one point. You were content to be pressed against his side with his arm slung across your shoulders. It was also a great feeling knowing the lore was right about him: McCoy was a lover of cuddling.

 

-

-

-

-

-

 

Jim paced in his room at the end of the day. He hated bringing these negative feelings into his living space, but he couldn't help it tonight.

 

He hated that the Romulans got the jump on the Enterprise today, but he was glad there were no fatalities and that he tactfully got them to retreat back to their own self-imposed borders. How long were they going to be doing this same song and dance with them?

 

It was frustrating times like these that made the weight of command press a little harder on him. He was sure the Admirality would congratulate him for keeping them at bay once they read his report, but the last thing he wanted was some pat on the back at the moment.

 

Just then his door chimed.

 

“Enter.” Jim paused his pacing to slump on his sofa.

 

“Captain.”

 

“Hey, Spock. What brings you to this neck of the woods?”

 

The Vulcan did not disappoint in a quirked brow. “Captain, we are on a starship-”

 

“I- never mind. Please, sit.” He gestured. “What's on your mind?”

 

“I wanted to bring some..concerns I had to your attention, if I may.” He spoke evenly.

 

“Let me guess. About Lt. L/N?” He knew where this was going. He loved how strong Spock's loyalty had become, but this seemed to be bordering on paranoia.

“Indeed. I admit I still have reservations about her. While it is true in most cases that knowledge is 'power', I believe what Y/N knows could both benefit our mission while also jeopardizing it.”

 

“I understand that Spock, but my gut tells me to trust her.” Jim held firm. He could see the logic behind Spock's statement, but he also trusted his instincts.

 

“Relying on such emotion when it comes to the safety of this crew is illogical, Jim. I worry this could 'backfire', as you would say.” He sounded exasperated.

 

“I hear you, Spock. I really do.” Jim gave him a serious and captainly look and tone. “But just give her a chance, will ya? I've made it official that she's a part of the crew, now, and in Medical under Sciences, that makes you her supervisor, right?”

 

Spock saw what he was getting at. “Correct. This will make it easier to observe any behavior deemed detrimental to the crew. Thank you, Jim.” He rose and strode out without a second look.

 

Jim blinked in astonishment. He had never known anyone get under his friend's skin like this, not even himself or Bones!

 

Speaking of..

 

Where was Bones? He was usually getting a comm from Christine right about now to drag the prickly doctor out of Med Bay after a day like today. But so far...nothing!

 

Odd.

 

Jim would make a mental note to ask him about it tomorrow.

 

Right now the bed was singing a siren's song to him.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this took forever to put out, but school, y'know? 
> 
> If anyone's confused about the running around bit, it plays off an the old 'knock on wood'superstition that even I catch myself doing. Here's the short wiki definition for any other confusion:
> 
>  _"an apotropaic tradition of literally touching, tapping, or knocking on wood, or merely stating that one is doing or intending to do so, in order to avoid "tempting fate" after making a favourable observation, a boast, or declaration concerning one's own death or other unfavorable situation beyond one's control."_
> 
> Of course a starship is almost all metallic and the only real place I could think about with real wood was that observation room used in Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, which I thought would be cool to throw in.
> 
> Now, obviously I don't intend for Spock to come off as 'evil' or vindictive, he's just over protective. 
> 
> I hope this getting together with McCoy didn't feel too rushed or lame. If it was definitely let me know.
> 
> ALSO! If you haven't checked out Star Trek Continues on YT (for some reason) I can't even recommend it enough. It is THE greatest fan made Trek Tribute that finishes the 5 year mission with the most excellent recreation of TOS quality in near every aspect. All 11 episodes are available free on their website and on YouTube. PLEASE check it out if you haven't and love Trek.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doors are almost open for business at the new counselor's office and confessions are revealed by Reader and her two favorite men aboard the Enterprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!
> 
> There's a mildly sexual scene, but if it's shit go ahead and tell me.

You had been a busy bee the past couple of days between fixing up your new office and shadowing the Med Bay nurses.

 

It was both fascinating and tiring, but you got to see plenty of Bones, so, that was a plus.

 

Sometimes he'd slip a flower you knew he got from Sulu's personal collection into your back pocket when you were engrossed in a lesson from Nurse Chapel or M'Benga. It was honestly the sweetest thing and made you blush as he winked at you from across the room.

 

As you reminisced while straightening out your fake degree plaques on the wall, the door beeped.

 

“Come in!” You called over your shoulder.

 

“Well, well! Looks like you turned this boring supply room into a real habitable place! I'm impressed.”

 

Praise from the great James T. Kirk had you preening like a peacock.

 

“Well, it just needed the right touch.” You hopped down the stool. It was a nice size room, maybe as big or a bit larger than McCoy's office. Along with your false documents you had hung a few landscape photos from back home you had on your hard drive. It was a little bittersweet to look at them since they were taken on family vacations to Yosemite and Oregon and such. Your desk had a fun drinking bird you had always wanted and some replicated kinetic objects for your future patients to fiddle with if needed. All you needed was the oh-so-important couch that would bring the whole Counselor thing together.

 

“With how open and warm it feels, I can't argue with the results.” He stopped to admire your photo of the redwood trees.

 

“Did you bring that catalog we talked about yesterday?” You stroked your fancy desk. You were still taking it in that you had a meaningful purpose on the ship now!

 

“As promised.” He whipped out a PADD.

 

“Hm...” You browsed the images with an intense expression.

 

“Hey,” he took the seat across from you, his hand on yours. It felt nice and warm, yet slightly calloused, “no one said you had to make your decision in a day. C'mon,” he set the PADD away from you, “I have it on good authority that you haven't eaten today!”

 

You responded with a tired smile and had no choice but to follow him out.

 

“So, if I pick out the sofa today, when do you think delivery will make it out?” You mused as you walked side-by-side with the blonde.

 

“I'd give it a week tops. Maybe sooner if I stress the importance of it for the Enterprise.” He winked.

 

“Sure, 'the Enterprise'.” You elbowed him softly, earning a look of confusion from a passing Ensign as they nodded to their Captain.

 

Right.

 

This would look weird to normal people.

 

You mentally scolded yourself as you gave yourself a wider berth from Jim, eyes forward.

 

Your professional act didn't last long once you reached the lift, though, and he sided up closer to you.

 

“Hey, you okay?” You turned to see his expression full of worry.

 

“ 'm fine, Jim. I just forgot how tough it might feel to not overstep with you in front of others.”

 

“Right...I'm sorry about that.” He turned away.

 

“What? Why are _you_ sorry?” You couldn't help it as you stopped the lift and made him turn to face you.

 

“Well, if it's not too forward, I was hoping we could become...I don't know, maybe a little closer?” He tentatively stepped closer.

 

“Aw, Jim-”

 

“Now I have figured out you and Bones have gotten.. _closer_ as well, but you are one of the very few people I know that probably know me better than anyone else ever could.” He took your hands in his. “And I'm not just saying this because you could hold secrets of the future I'm just itching to ask.”

 

“I know that, you goof.” You stroked your thumb across his knuckles. “And don't misunderstand I do really like Leonard, but I like you too...if that's okay?” You looked at him earnestly as you brought your clasped hands and his for a kiss.

 

His eyes were a deep and lively ocean staring back at you as he leaned in to capture you in the sweetest kiss you could ever imagine. It felt right, just like it had with Bones.

 

You breathed in each others' space for a bit, enjoying the closeness.

 

But you pulled away first to restart the lift.

 

“Jim?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I'm gonna tell Len about this, y'know.” You didn't look at him, only at the passing floors.

 

“I'd be insulted if you didn't.” You felt his hand on your shoulder.

 

“I'm a bit old fashioned, if you hadn't noticed-”

 

“I noticed.”

 

“And in the end, if he's okay with it,” you glanced at him, “then so am I.”

 

“I have a feeling he will be.” His hand migrated to your side, pulling him closer.

 

The lift opened and it turns out he brought you to the lower observation deck.

 

“I thought you could use lunch with a view.” He grinned.

 

You let out an impressed whistle. “And what a view it is.”

 

“Isn't it great?” He gestured to the swirling stars rushing by in wonder.

 

“Hm? Oh yeah, that's nice too. I was talking about this delicious looking BLT and fries.” You motioned to the small table with a picnic looking vibe.

 

You saw his smile tighten a bit.

 

“Kidding! I'm kidding.” You went in for a hug. “I love it, Jim.” You pecked his cheek.

 

“That's more like it.” He grabbed your middle and pulled you in for a deeper kiss, one filled with the strength of his passion. Quite literally, it took your breath away. “Now we can eat!”

-

-

-

-

-

You strolled down Engineering, old pen and pad in hand, as you observed everyone moving like clockwork on your way to meet Scotty.

 

You had found him checking on the dilithium crystals and running a few diagnostics.

 

“Scotty! Long time no see.” You nodded.

 

“Lassie!” He set down his PADD and gave you a great big hug. “How've you been on? I've not seen ya since you requisitioned that ol' desk I never use.”

 

“And it looks fabulous in its new home! I thank you again, good sir.”

 

“Ack. Think nothin' of it. Was doin' nothin' but collectin' dust at this point. I prefer the whole of Engineering to be my office.” He gave a wily smile.

 

“And perhaps a late night poker and whiskey bunker?”

 

He paused...then gave a great laugh and went over to hit a button on the side wall.

 

As he did, a door opened up to a small room similar to the Med Bay break room.

 

“Y'caught me.” He brought out two glasses and some good looking whiskey.

 

“This better be the good stuff, Mr. Scott. I'd prefer not to go blind in my youth of 226.”

 

“Aye. This is probably a wee bit younger than yerself, but I'll eat my kilt if its not the best you've had in any dimension.” He winked as he poured a liberal two fingers for the both of you.

 

“I like a man with great taste in alcohol.” You gave it a swirl and raised the glass toward his. “Sláinte mhaith!” 

 

His mouth went agape and cracked an open mouthed smile so wide you thought you'd broke him. “Slàinte!” He clinked your cup and you both had a gulp.

 

_ DAMN  _ it was smooth.

 

“So,” He grabbed a seat in the secret room and you did the same, “to what do I owe the pleasure of good drink and fair company that knows a Scotish toast?”

 

“You can thank ol' Wikipedia for that. I knew it'd come in handy one day, just maybe not 200 years away I guess.” You chuckled. “I was coming to ask you if I could shadow some of Engineering today? Not to work, but to give an observed assessment of your workers. I wanna get a feel for how they feel and rank any severe cases for my patient list-...if it's all right with you of course, Sir!”

 

“Lassie, I told ya before, it's just Scotty.” He waved his glass around and took another swig. “Anythin fer someone who'll be helpin' look after my engineers.”

 

“Aye.” You smiled as you finished off your glass. “I'll get started on that right away if ya don't mind, then.”

 

“Right. I'll leave you to it. When'll yer doors be open fer business, then?”

 

“As soon as I decide on a damned couch for patients to _actually_ lie on. But there's so much in the catalog that I can't even begin to decide!” You sighed in frustration.

 

“Well why didn't you say so earlier! I can build you the bonniest one 'round, I can.” He snuffed proudly.

 

“Of that I have no doubt..but I do have a special request.”

 

“Name it, Lass.”

 

“Wood. It's gotta have a wood frame.”

 

“Wood?.....Aye, I can do that..” He pondered as he stood and you followed him out.

 

“You can make the cushions intuitive, but I have an aesthetic going on in my office. It's gotta be wood.”

 

“Consider it done, Lassie. One beauty of a couch by next week.” You shook hands.

-

-

-

-

-

After you had browsed around Engineering for nearly two hours, your observations lead you to a handful of officers you marked on your 'urgent' list. Now you were just wandernig the decks chit-chatting with various staff you considered true 'behind the scenes' heroes. You learned that even though this is the future, gossip still spreads at warp speed, but especially among the regular staff.

 

You especially loved conversing with those in the laundry deck and service crew that cleaned up the mess haul and served at diplomatic events. They had a _lot_ to share, but nothing pressing that would warrant a session on your eventual couch....yet.

 

You had made your way back to your quarters that were moved to the Medical floor to be more accessible.

 

You went over the little checklist you made for your office decor and supplies and all that was left was the couch, which you decided to check off now that you didn't have to sift through the universe's largest and dumbest catalog.

 

It was a long day filled with a lot of walking up and down the ship so you were dead tired.

 

You had just switched to some comfy clothes, planning to stay in the rest of the night and just have something replicated to eat when your door chimed.

 

“Come in!” You called while staring at your replicator trying to figure out what you want. Like, when you can have _anything_ ever, what do you pick?

 

“Heya, Darlin'.” The doctor walked in, smile bright and arms behind his back. “Little birdie told me you'd be here.”

 

“By 'birdie', I assume you mean computer?” You skipped over for a quick kiss.

 

“Y'caught me.”

 

“Watcha got back there, Bones?” You tried circling him to see what he was hiding.

 

“A little somethin' to brighten up your new room is all.” He grinned pulling out a gorgeous little boquet of flowers.

 

“Aw Len, I love it!” You held them and gave a deep inhale, loving their subtle sweet scent. “Just what this room needed.” You pecked him on the cheek, causing blush spots to form on him as you went to go find something to put the flowers in.

 

“If you weren't plannin' on doin anything tonight,” he unconciously scratched the back of his neck, “I was thinkin' we could spend a night in together?”

 

“Only if you're not busy. I'm just beat from running up and down decks today.” You went over to program coffee for the both of you. “But my office is basically done and looks like I'm getting my couch courtesy of craftsman Scotty.”

 

“Well, now. I shoulda known 'carpenter' would be a title under his belt.” He took a seat on your circular chair he found suprisingly comfy.

 

“Believe it or not, I was shocked too. But hey, now I can stop pulling out my hair staring at that damned catalog.”

 

You handed him his steaming cup of coffee. As you were about to pull away to have a seat of your own, he placed his mug to the side table and pulled you in his lap.

 

“Ah! Bones McCoy, you almost made me spill my sweet nectar of life!” You held your mug above you to save both of you from a scalding fate.

 

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he chuckled, “couldn't help myself.” He claimed your lips, both of you tasting coffee on the other's tongue.

 

You pulled away in bliss. “As good as that was, Len, don't do it again at the expense of my coffee.” You lightly flicked his nose in retaliation and he couldn't help the hearty and wontent laugh that escaped him as he meerly pulled you closer and nuzzled against your chest.

 

You wanted to bask in the moment forever, but you had to get it over with and tell Len about Jim and your feelings for him.

 

“What's on your mind, darlin'?” Dammit. You hadn't even been together too long and he seemed to already be attuned to your little tells just like you could recognize his. “I can almost hear the buzzin' 'round going on in there.” He kissed your temple lightly. “Y'know you can tell me anything. I won't get mad. Promise.”

 

_UGH! Why did he have to be such a great goddamn gentlman!_

 

“Jim told me he has feelings for me..” You thought it best to not beat around the bush. “And I won't lie to you, Leonard, I like him too.” You bit your lip in anticipation.

 

There was a beat of silence and it was damn near deafening.

 

You gulped hard.

 

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea so soon.._

 

You rushed to remove yourself from his lap but once he felt the pull he firmly grasped you by the hips and yanked you back down.

 

This was unexpected.

 

You felt him nose around the crown of your head as he held you down to his chest, arms sturdy around you, and heartbeat strong. He still hadn't said anything and the anticipation was going to kill you if he didn't do anything soon.

 

“I've known, darlin'.” He murmered, nuzzling you sweetly and calmly and not in some fiery inferno like you expected.

 

“You have?” You blinked.

 

He tightened around you more, cradled in eachother even closer than normal due to the concaving chair that acted as a cradle.

 

“Course I have, sweetheart.” He pulled back to look at you, eyes glowing with nothing but steady warmth and compassion. “I couldn't be blind enough to miss the way he looks at you like I do, sugar.” He pecked your cheek and brought a hand to cradle your face as he continued gazing at you.

 

“Wha-...okaaay. And..you're okay with it? Please don't think I don't love you Len-!” Words got caught in your throat as you froze at what you had admitted. You could tell your eyes were wide as saucers and all that could come from your mouth were odd squeeks and gargled inferences of English.

 

He couldn't help but chuckle at your reaction, as he found your speechlessness adorable and refreshing. “I love you too, darlin'.” He gave you a peck on nose as he closed your mouth. “And you havin' feelings for another would normally have me jealous as some caveman, but Jim is my best friend and I know the kind of man he is.” He proceeded to suckle kisses down the column of your throat.

 

You couldn't hold back the little gasps that escaped with each one.

 

“He'll be just as good for you as me.” He mouthed around your neck and you suppressed the groan building up in your throat as he'd give little nips here and there. “Plus, it makes me feel a bit calmer knowin' the two of us will be lookin' out for you like Le-matyas.” You couldn't hold in a mewl of pleasure as he laved his tongue along the bruises he'd peppered you with while subtley kneading your hips with his thumbs with just the right amount of pressure.

 

You circled your arms around his neck as he treated the other side of yours in the same manner and he loved feeling the vibrations of your groans against his throat as his hips started involuntarily canting against the apex of your thighs. He paused to give a growl of approval as you responded in kind, lightly rocking against his confined hard-on.

 

His hands crawled up from your hips, under your shirt, and proceeded to press against your shoulder blades that sent your chest to near plaster against his own. You had licked your way up to that spot behind his jaw when you released a moan that was sure to make a celibate Deltan blush as his hands clamped on your ass, increasing the friction between both your clothed sexes.

 

You couldn't help but aid both your race for pleasure by baring down harder against the feel of his cock, despite the barrier of clothing.

 

The pair of you were oblivious to all else but each other as you begged him “ _More!-.. Faster!”_ and he was happy to give you everything you wanted. To know he was causing you pleasure like this just spurred him closer to his own release. 

-

-

-

“I haven't had that happen to me since I was some beanpole teenager.” You felt him whisper from behind as he dotted short kisses behind your ear. 

 

“Believe it or not, I haven't done that at all.” You turned to catch his lips against yours as his arms moved around to encircle your waist under the water.

 

After your  _-AHEm-_ escapade in your quarters, he had snuck you as covertly as possible to his own quarters.

 

You didn't question his motives as he revealed the perks of being CMO: a bathtub.

 

He didn't normally waste water rations, but to him this was a special occasion. He didn't regret it for a second as he leaned back on the edge of the tub with you content to lay back against his chest. He'd never admit it, but he was the type who loved physical contact, and after so long he'd never dreamed a young woman 'out of time' would be the one who'd fill the hole he'd been hiding.

 

The hot water was just what the doctor ordered (pun intended). You were relaxed as fuck ( _literally_ ) and felt nothing but bliss as you turned on your side, hot water licking your bare shoulders as you nestled closer to Leonard's broad chest. 

 

“We better get finished soon, Len, or I could fall asleep right here and now,” you placed sweet kisses across his chest and collar, “and I don't think either of us would be pleased waking up as prunes.” 

 

“Guess you're right, darlin'.” He shifted, causing the water to slosh around as he stood up and lifted you with him. “Plus, I think it's about bed time. Don't you?” A question lingered in the loving look he gave you as he flicked for the water to drain in the recycler. 

 

“If you recall, Doctor, I seem to have left my uniform for tomorrow in my quarters.” You teased. 

 

“I can run and pick 'em up if you say you'll stay tonight? That is- well..if ya want?” He chose that moment with the pair of you naked as babes, standing in his fresher not two hours after making each other come in your pants, to be shy! You couldn't help the bubbling feeling of pride as you caused the man with the steadiest hands in the 'fleet to become bashful and flustered.

 

“That sounds like a fine plan. I see why a brilliant mind such as yours is on the pride of Starfleet.” You smirked as you leaned up to steal another kiss from those plush ones of his, running your fingers through his thick, damp hair.

 

“ _Mmph –_ I won't be getting' far if you keep that up.” He gave your bottom lip a playful nip as he started pulling away in search of clothes.

 

“Right, right.” You crept up behind him to snatch a shirt and shorts from his drawer.

 

He ogled you the whole time as you dressed in his clothes (sans underwear) and couldn't help but give a lick to his suddenly dry lips. He ingrained in his mind for future reference how much he  _loved_ the look of his clothes on your smaller frame.

 

“Be right back, sweetheart.” He gave one last kiss on your cheek as he sauntered out the door.

 

Sighing, you went to mosey over to the living area and took the time to admire his quarters. You loved the 'old school' office supplies he had at his desk and the physical books that lined a few of the shelves on the walls consisting of medical texts and classical literature (even for you). He had a few holo frames here and there of what must have been his home in Georgia and a few of his mama and little Joanna. But of course your favorite was of him and Jim Kirk in their cadet reds together. 

 

What a pair.

 

You smiled to yourself as you made use of his replicator to fashion yourself a cozy hot cocoa and made your way to the bedroom.

-

-

Leonard did his best to be stealthy on the trip from his quarters to yours down the corridor, as he didn't feel like inciting any gossip just yet and preferred to be away from prying eyes.

 

He successfully made it without a hitch and paused, taking in the situation and how giddy it made him feel  _-ahem_ in a manly way, of course. The thrilling feeling was starting to get to him.

 

He rummaged around in search of where you kept your uniform until he opened a drawer that clearly didn't contain clothes, but small piles of paper.

 

Now, he  _knew_ he shouldn't be nosey and poke around people's private things, but maybe Jim's damned curiosity was starting to rub off on him.

 

He innocently as possible examined the first few on top and was astounded.

 

It was him!

 

Seems you had been sneakily sketching his features in the mess hall and Med Bay from afar. He didn't know how no one noticed of how you found the time, but they were gorgeous in his opinion. Of course he thought you had exaggerated a bit, because there's no way he looked like some damn male model, but to know that's how you saw him truly lifted his spirits.

 

If he weren't sure before about you, he was now.

 

The other pile apparently had similar sketches of Jim as well. Mostly short ones, but he knew you didn't get to see Kirk as often these days.

 

Smiling to himself, he placed the papers back where they came from and went about to finding your uniform and other clothes you'd need for tomorrow. 

 

The coast was clear on the trip back to his quarters and he internally gave himself a pat on the back for a mission accomplished.

 

He was about to call out for you when he peered into the bedroom and saw you curled up, already tuckered out, with a half drunken cocoa on the end table.

 

Leonard couldn't hide the stars in his eyes if he tried.

 

He silently changed to his own sleeping shorts and top, then crawled under the covers behind you as gently as possible. If your quiet snuffles were anything to go by, he'd say you were dead to the world already.

 

Delicately as he could, Bones wrapped an arm around your middle and he could feel the joy bubble in his chest as you unconsciously pressed closer to him, seeking his warmth. 

 

“ _Computer. Lights ten percent.”_ he whispered as the lights dimmed and he found a comfy spot in the crook of your neck.

 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Unbeknownst to the pair of you, someone was watching the hall security recordings vigilantly.

 

Though he couldn't see into an individuals quarters, he watched like a hawk as the doctor had brought you to his room and then reemerged sometime later, entered your quarters for reasons unknown, and then returned to his own.

 

The Vulcan kept a skeptical gaze as the doctor did not come out again and neither did his subject in question. 

 

“ _Interesting.”_ he mused.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo. I'm alive and let me tell you it has been nothing but crazy busy. I went home for winter break and just worked practically the whole time, and of course when I did get a day off they either involved errands or just me doing nothing because I was so dog tired. But now, I'm back in school for my second to last semester here in Chicago and it's chilly AF. I'm going to do my best to get back into that rhythm I had oh so long ago with writing, but I'm taking 2 comics classes, a sculpture class, and a historical studies class that apparently involves more work than I was anticipating. But hey, whatcha gonna do, right?
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading/ sticking around.
> 
> kudos, comments and criticism appreciated!


	10. Something's Up with Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something odd is going on with the resident Vulcan. Should you spoil the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = 'Shake your Groove Thing' by Peaches & Herb

“Tell me more about how you felt when your father left..”

 

“ _Shit....I **hated** him for it.”_

 

“Can you remember why?”

 

“ _It...it was my birthday that weekend. Mom had gotten everything ready but...he was supposed to pick up the cake!”_

 

Sobbing ensued.

 

“I think we're done for the day. Thank you for taking the time to talk and really opening up, Charles.” You rose from your rustic looking chair and handed him some tissues, a genuine warm smile on your face and a grateful one on his.

 

“Thank you, Counselor L/N.” He sniffled as he dried his eyes.

 

“My door's always open, Ensign Withers, if you want to talk more.” You smiled as you walked him out of your office.

 

He was your last appointment of the day, and after about five straight days of sessions, you got two days off coming up.

 

It was tiring, mentally, but you knew you'd be doing good work for these dedicated officers. There's no way one could spend five years in space and not go stir crazy at some point, and you were glad to be there to essentially take the edge off and give people someone to confide in.

 

You swung by the MedBay because Leonard had commed you earlier about having to stay late tonight and you wanted to visit him before you called it a day.

 

You strolled into the place, nodding to Nurse Branson at the desk with a smile and wave.

 

This place almost had become your second home. Usually if you weren't in your office or scuttling around the ship, you'd be here. Not to toot your own horn, but you've come pretty far in understanding 23rd Century medicine so far. At least enough to be considered useful, in your own opinion.

 

“Chapel, shouldn't you be off duty young lady?” You put your hands on your hips in mock disapproval as you found her at her station's replicator.

 

“Oh hush, you.” She waved you off with a smile.

 

“Whatcha got there?”

 

“Well, I had noticed Mr. Spock had oddly been hold up in his quarters today. Nyota told me she felt something was amiss, but she's training in the simulator at the moment. So, she asked if I would bring him something called Plomeek soup with her regards.” She explained as said soup materialized.

 

Your heart skipped a beat.

 

_No...it's fine. Everything is fine!_

 

You tried convincing yourself.

 

“Well, I'll see you later Y/N. There's nothing else you needed?” She picked up her tray.

 

“Ah! Right. You haven't seen my 'knight in blue scrubs', have you?” You grinned.

 

“In his office,” she gestured, “hold up as usual. He could use a snack.” She winked and left.

 

You had come prepared for this, as you patted the little medical bag on your hip you'd refuse to acknowledge as a type of 'fanny pack'.

 

Instead of chiming, you knocked on the door to his office. Not a second later and it opened to Leonard dragging you in and throwing his arms around you. You were still giddy every time he held you, like this was all some sort o dream and you were stuck in the Matrix waiting for the second someone came to pull the plug from you.

 

“I thought you'd be on your way to the gym by now, darlin'.” He kissed the top of your head. “But I'll take a nice surprise when it comes knockin' at my door.”

 

You couldn't help the blush spreading across you, so you chose to burrow deeper into his solid frame instead. “Thought I'd stop by and see how my overworked CMO was doin'.” You mumbled into his chest.

 

“I think he's doin' fine, now.” He pulled back so he could kiss you like he'd been craving since this morning. You were in no position to refuse.

 

“C'mon, Bones.” You dragged him to the small love seat in his office. “If you're not coming outta your hidey hole to eat, I brought snacks.” You whipped out peanut butter and jam sandwiches for the pair of you.

 

“Aw, thank ya darlin'. But you know I got me a replicator-” he was silenced by a boop on the nose.

 

“I know that. I wouldn'tve brought 'em if they weren't homemade, Mr. Future-Man.” You chuckled and you scooted a table over and went to replicate some milk for yourself and a black coffee that you weren't going to tell Leonard was decaf.

 

“How did you manage to get fresh peanut butter and jam? I thought Chef had that pantry locked up tight.”

 

“Oh, you know. Sexual favors were big currency during my time.” You brought the mugs over.

 

He deadpanned.

 

“Kidding! Kidding. Jeez, lighten up, Bones.” You sat down. “It's the result of my psychological studies

on the male ego.”

 

“Beg pardon?” He quirked a brow as he tucked in.

 

“I bet Sulu he couldn't sustain peanuts in his garden and I won jam from Chef in a cup shuffling game.” You sipped your milk after a bite of the sandwich. There was something about replicated milk you found.... lacking.

 

“That sounds like you, alright.” He chuckled as he nudged you.

 

“What can I say? A hustle is a hustle no matter when you are.” You munched with pride.

 

As the both of you finished up, McCoy put everything away and you rose for a simple stretch. Though you probably had the comfiest chair in the galaxy, maybe even comfier than the Captain's chair, you still felt stiff from sitting almost all day.

 

“If I weren't s'busy tonight I'd put my medical know how to good use.” He said as he came up behind you to wrap his arms around your waist. You relaxed against him as he dotted your neck with small kisses. You never thought you'd feel so damn content being domestic in your life. The universe took you through time and dimensions to show it to you.

 

“Don't you do that every day?”

 

“I may not be certified, but my detailed knowledge of the human body,” he kissed that spot behind your ear, “comes in handy every now n' then.” He rubbed your shoulders and dug his thumbs with just the right amount of pressure into the muscle that has you whimper out a sigh in relief.

 

Yous knees nearly buckled in reflex to feeling so good from something so simple, but he caught you and pulled you close. You felt the rumble of his laugh pressed against his chest.

 

He kissed the top of your head. “I'll be seein' you tomorrow, darlin'. I gotta be getting' back to work. I hear tell Spock's acting real... un-Spock like.” He sighed. “Promised Ny I'd give him a once over, no matter how much he tries to use logic against it.”

 

“Okay. Lemme know how that goes, Len.” You pecked his nose. Inside, you hoped it wasn't what you thought it was.

 

-

-

-

-

 

It was well into the afternoon, after your basic piloting lesson from Sulu, that shit hit the fan. Or, rather, the plomeek soup hit the wall.

 

You had just freshened up when you saw the hover gurney pass your quarters carrying an agitated and restrained Spock headed to MedBay.

 

“Shit!” You tossed your hand towel behind you in frustration.

 

Now what? Do you expose a deep, personal Vulcan matter? The guy already seemed to hate your guts. Does Nyota know? How can you keep something THIS big from your _ashaya_?

 

_UGHH_ this is the kind of complicated mess you'd feared having to deal with.

 

Wait..

 

…

 

Was he still  _betrothed_ to T'Pring?

 

As your thoughts kept rushing you from all sides, your door chimed.

 

_Uuuuuuuuuuugh!!!_

 

“Enter..” You called out dispassionately as you flopped on your bed face first. 

 

“Y/N?”

 

Of course it was Jim.

 

You sprang back up and gave your best bullshit smile. “Heya Jim-jam! How's tricks?” 

 

He tried him damnedest, but no one had ever called him that before and captainly decorum flew out the window with his laughter.

 

_Yes. The distraction plan is working..muwahahaha_ .

 

“Hey, how many Klingons does it take to change a lightbulb?”

 

“What?”

 

“TWO: One to screw it in, and one to stab the other in the back and take all of the credit!”

 

He then busted out laughing, going so far as to hold his stomach.

 

You slung an arlm around his shoulders and joined his laughter while subtly pushing him back out the door.

 

One more outta do it.

 

“What does a Romulan frog use as camouflage? A _croaking_ device!” 

 

He was laughing so hard you had genuine medical concerns for him, but he was on the medical floor and someone would find him eventually. You were able to get him out of the portal as he clutched his side in stitches.

 

“Thank you! I'll be here all week. G'night every body!” You shut the door, panting. Those were the few non-specific Trek dad jokes you had in your back pocket and you had no shame in whipping them out for the greater good...and by greater good you meant your caring about the time-space continuum. 

 

You knew it couldn't last as the chime once more sounded off.

 

_If I ignore it, it doesn't exist._

 

It chimed again.

 

_Maybe it's not Jim?_

 

“ _Y/N. Open up.”_

 

_Aw shit he sounds not happy._

 

“Sh-She's not here right now. Please leave your message after the beep..... 'BEEEEEEEEP'”

 

Then he knocked on the door you'd locked.

 

You knew he'd use his override if you didn't open up.

 

You did what any young adult in your position might do. Face the problem head on and-..... hide under the bed and pretend you're not there!.

 

You hunkered under the bed and wedged yourself as close to the wall as you could.

 

_Yup. Totally dealing with this in a mature manner. Mom would be proud._

 

The door opened and you heard footsteps. 

 

“Y/N, you know it's no use hiding.” You heard his steps heading to the 'fresher. “I have a feeling you know what I'm here for and what's going on.” His voiced echoed.

 

You tried to focus your breathing.

 

“You're only making this harder on both of us. You know that.” He sounded so damn smug about this because it was obvious you weren't getting out of here without him catching you.

 

You took a peek out to see his silhouette in the small dining room. You then glanced the other way, seeing the door was still open. It was a long shot, but it was the only out you had. 

 

You silently crawled out on your belly and shuffled on your knees until you passed the threshold and booked it to the Jeffrie's compartment near your room. As you sealed it behind you, you heard Jim's exasperated huffs coming down the corridor you were just in. You needed to get to a sub-space communicator, pronto, and call the one person you could turn to in this crisis. 

 

Using your mental map of the ship, you headed toward an obvious but reliable hiding place.

 

Engineering.

 

-

-

-

-

  
_“Sorry, Captain. Haven't seen her.”_

 

“ _She's not here, Captain.”_

 

“ _Sorry, haven't seen her all day.”_

 

“ _Who?”_

 

Jim felt like he searched the whole ship for you. You were hiding something from him and meanwhile Spock had been just about losing his mind in MedBay and refused to talk about what was going on with him. M'Benga, their resident Vulcan expert, was at a conference out of communications range. Bones was at his wit's end as he ranted on and on about ' _Vulcan's and their damned secrets!_ '. So, you were his last resort in figuring out this whole mess. 

 

You had somehow masked your bio-sign from the ship and Jim was  **beyond** pissed at this point.

 

*

 

He finally made his way to Engineering to ask his CE if he knew anything when he heard laughter and music coming from the 'secret' poker room Captain James T. Kirk had no clue about, but Jim hung around when he could. 

 

He opened the room to reveal you and Scotty dancing and clapping to the beat.

 

He was so stunned by the sheer irregularity that he couldn't move.

 

There was a flush across your face, indicating you had gotten into Scotty's alcohol. Mr. Scott, though, was sober as ever since the man never really took days off, but seemed to be having a good time none the less. 

 

“Ah- **HEM**.” He announced his presence.

 

Scotty was shocked for a second, but cut the music with a sheepish look on his face.

 

“ _Shake yer groove thing, shake yer groove thing- yeah yeah...uh uh uh uh.”_ You continued without the music. 

 

“Lieutenant L/N.”

 

You paused and did a dramatic turn around. “Hello...  _ Captain _ .” You sighed out 'captain'. 

 

“Want to explain to me why you're drunk at this very moment.” It wasn't a question.

 

“It's my day offffff.” You drew out with a giggle at the end. 

 

He let our a frustrated grunt when his Chief Engineer spoke up.

 

“I'm sorry I let her get this guttered. She got like this after that conversation earlier I helped rig up.” He put his bottle of Scotch away. 

 

“Wait, what conversation?” 

 

“I cannae say, Captain. I caught 'Vulcan Embassy' 'fore she shooed me out.” He shrugged.

 

“What could she-?...ah. Mr. Scott, if I could have a word with Y/N alone, please?” He moved to your swaying side.

 

“Have at it, Jimbo.” He waved as he exited.

 

“Hey, how about we sit down and have a nice chat, huh Y/n?” Jim eased you down on the pull-out bed. He knew it was no use staying mad when you obviously got drunk for a reason. He may not've had a lot of one-on-one time with you like he wanted, but he knew you weren't the kind of person to shirk off duties to get hammered.

 

“Mmmm this is comfy.” You flopped on your back, staring at the bulkhead above.

 

Jim lay next to you, doing the same as to not spook you. 

 

“It is, huh.”

 

“Mhmmm.” You hummed.

 

There was a long pause between you two.

.

.

.

 

Jim broke it first.

 

“Who'd you call on Vulcan?” He asked, though already knowing the answer.

 

“Ambassador Spock.” You replied, not looking at him.

 

“Hmm.”

 

“I had to ask him for some...advice.” 

 

“'bout what?”

 

“What to tell you...”

 

“...You feel like you can't talk to me?” He sounded put down.

 

“No! No, it's not that, Jim.” You turned to face him and grabbed his hand in yours without even thinking.

 

“You know you can trust me, right?” He squeezed your hand. “Because I trust you...Despite what my currently unstable First Officer may think.” He chuckled lightly.

 

“He hates me...” You turned away.

 

“Hey, no he doesn't.” He propped himself up on one arm and turned you to face him with his free hand. "He's just really protective. We're a family and I think you showing up has just...thrown him off kilter and he's trying to handle it in his own way.” He ran his thumb lightly across your cheek, thumbing away a stray tear. He wasn't sure if it was out of drunkness, sadness, or frustration. 

 

“I know, I know.” You propped yourself up as well, rubbing your eyes furiously as he dropped his hand. “I'm just being super dumb about that.”

 

“I thought he hated me too when I first got here, you know.” He tried to cheer you up.

 

“Yeah,” you sniffled, “I know.” You gave him a mirthless chuckle.

 

“Okay. So wanna tell me why you gave me the run-around? Which, if I may say, was very sneaky and well done.” He sat up fully and brought you with him, scooting you over tucked into his side. 

 

“I had to talk with Mr. Spock....” You mumbled into his shoulder.

 

“Caught that. Can you tell me..why?”

 

Silence.

 

“Does it have to do with what's going on with Spock now?”

 

You nodded.

 

“Okay..can you-”

 

You shook your head furiously. In your mind you were begging him not to order you to explain. In your conversation with Old Spock, you both had agreed to limit bits and pieces you could speak about regarding the future. Even if events wouldn't play out  _ exactly  _ the same way, it was better to err on the side of caution and whatnot. 

 

“Okay. Message received.” He rubbed your arm soothingly. “Can you tell me anything? Bones says Spock mentioned going to Vulcan. Should I, or can we wait for M'Benga to get back?” He hoped you could give him at least a nibble.

 

“Go to Vulcan...”

 

“Okay, okay. That's all I needed.” He cradled you close enough to nuzzle the top of your head. “Anything else?” He murmured.

 

“...Be there to comfort Nyota.... Don't hold Spock's secrets against him.... Play dead as dramatically as possible..”

 

“Understood.” He kissed your head. “You wanna come back out now? Bones makes a killer hang-over hypo cocktail.” 

 

“You're not still mad, are you?” You looked up at him with puppy eyes.

 

“I was, but I don't think I could stay mad at you if I tried, sweetheart.” He smiled and leaned awful close to you.

 

A split second later his plush lips were against yours and you didn't even hesitate to kiss him back.

 

You weren't completely drunk, but you were definitely loosened up enough to just...  _ go for it _ . 

 

He was threading his fingers through your hair with one hand as the other traveled down your waist when you gently nudged him to stop.

 

“Sorry, too fast?” He panted with a stupid smile on his face and blush on his cheeks.

 

“No, no. It was perfect.” You panted as well. “Just, I think there are some important things that need doing first, yeah? _Captain_?” You teased as you kissed his nose.

 

“I think you're right, _Lieutenant_.” He took your hand in his and peppered the top with kisses. “We should continue this after everything's fixed.”

 

“Agreed.” You rose and pulled him to follow. “I think we have to set a course for Vulcan, now. Don't you?” 

 

“Right!” He beamed, then held out his elbow. “Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Bridge, Doctor L/N?”

 

You linked your arm around his. “Well, well. What happened to Lieutenant?” You both headed out toward the lift, ignoring the passing glances at your closeness. 

 

“I think your helping in a crisis warrants a better title. Is that wrong?” You both got in the lift toward the Bridge.

 

“Jim, you know those documents are fake. I never finished my studies.”

 

“Neither did I when I was promoted to 'Captain'.” He winked. “Besides, Bones and I will make sure to include your field experience to Starfleet Medical when they send in your exam packets.”

 

“I-....for real?”

 

“Oh, it's real.” He leaned to kiss your cheek, but you turned to catch his lips just as the lift doors opened.

 

“ _Keptin on ze Bridge!”_ called a familiar Russian voice. 

 

In that moment, you two broke apart to gaze upon the crew who were staring with surprised wide eyes... Except for Bones who was waiting near the Captain's chair.

 

“Ahem. At ease, everyone.” He said with an amused tone as he kept a hand at your side.

 

Everyone rushed to turn back to work. Bones strode over to meet the pair of you with a smile in his eyes. 

 

“Heya, darlin'.” He stood on your other side.

 

You loved this new and odd feeling of two six-foot men flanking you, feeling warm and safe with both their hands on your lower back.

 

Jim went to sit in his chair, Bones at his side and you on the other in absence of Spock.

 

The Bridge was more gorgeous than you could imagine. You tried to hold in your look of awe and wonder as you took in the sights of crew milling about and the sounds of beeping and scanning that often relaxed you as white noise back home. 

 

“Mr. Sulu. How fast can we get to Vulcan from our present location?” Jim donned his 'Captain mode'. 

 

“About five hours if we push warp seven, Sir.” The pilot responded as he turned his chair to look at his captain.

 

“Alright. Set a course and engage at warp seven.”

 

“Course set for Wulcan, Keptin.” Chekov chimed.

 

“Warp engines primed, Sir.” Added Sulu.

 

“Mr. Scott.” Kirk opened the comm in his chair. 

 

“ _Aye, Captain.”_

 

“We're gonna need all she's got at warp seven to Vulcan.”

 

“ _Nae a problem, Sir. She's purrin' like a kitten an' ready t'go. Just give the word.”_

 

“Mr. Scott, the word is given. Punch it.” He nodded to Sulu.

 

You were trying not to geek out.

 

The engines engaged and  _ hot damn  _ what a shit it was seeing the warp field from the view screen opposed to the lateral observation decks.

 

Jim looked at you over his shoulder. “So? Whaddya think?” He wore a shit-eating grin. 

 

You felt McCoy come up behind you and put his hand around your middle.

 

“...I think this is going to be _fuckin_ awesome.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's alive! If I haven't made this clear, I work on my two main stories one after the other per chapter so I don't go nuts in between. This'll be a take on 'Amok Time' if you haven't got that.


End file.
